My Vietnam
by Trainwreck729
Summary: Sam loses her memory in a drunk driving car accident, Alexis believes she's doing right by trying to make Sam into a 'respectable citizen' will Jason help Sam or let her forget him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Is this really needed? Come on now.  
AN: This fits in now, but Alexis isn't dieing and Carly is still in Port Charles.  
My Vietnam

Chapter 1

"Why would you do this Alexis?" Asked petite Sam McCall.

"I was just trying to do what was best for you." Replied super-lawyer Alexis.

Sam looked down at the printed out page in her hand, "By signing me up to an online-dating site? And getting me a date? I'm surprised you didn't add a picture."

Alexis sighed and sat down, "You need someone after Jason."

Sam sat next to her, trying to stay calm, "We just broke up-"

"No, Sam, you didn't 'just break up,' Jason made it very clear that he doesn't want to be with you, you've got to move on." Replied Alexis trying to spin it.

Sam stood up and crossed her arms turning her back to her birth mother, "We were going to get married, it's not something you just get over."

Alexis stood up and walked over to Sam, "Please just do this one date, I think you'll really like him."

Sam sighed and turned around, "What's his name again?"

Alexis smiled, "Michael, he's about your age, and he was in school to become a doctor."

Sam shrugged, "Have I seen him around General Hospital?"

"No, he had to stop due to family reasons," explained Alexis shaking her head, then she continued, "But that means that he's loyal, loving, everything you need."

Sam nodded then asked, "When am I meeting him?"

"Tonight at the metro-court at 10:30, I know it's a bit late but he has to get off of work, so he's employed-"  
Sam held up her hand, "I already said I would meet him, you don't need to sing anymore of his praises."

Alexis smiled, "I know, I'm just so happy that you're doing this, you need it, there's just one more thing you should know…"

Sam sighed and said, "What else?"

Alexis bit her lip, "I said your name was Kristina."

"Did I hear you correctly? You said my name was Kristina…w-why, why, Alexis?"

"Because people know you as Jason's girlfriend-"

"Fiancée." Interjected Sam.

Alexis continued as if not hearing her, "So if they even had a bit of interest in you it would be smashed to pieces from fear of Jason."

"So you called me Kristina…Kristina what?"

"Jones."

Sam ran a hand through her hair, "Great way to start off a relationship, lying. Alexis I'm telling you now, it never works out."

"Once you see him you can explain it all."

Sam thought then asked, "How will I know what he looks like."

"He'll be wearing a leather jacket and a blue shirt to match his eyes." Sam flashed to an image of Jason as Alexis hugged her, "Oh Sam, this will be so good for you, it will, I can tell." Sam wrapped her arms gently around Alexis still thinking of Jason.

Meanwhile at Jason's penthouse Jason sighed and sat on his couch, "Carly, why do you feel the need to get involved in my business."

Carly sat next to him and said, "Come on Jason, I'm doing this for you! And I didn't even put a picture up!"

Jason held his hand up, "Carly, Carly, Carly…I don't need your help."

"Well apparently you do because you are sitting here at," She looked at her watch, "9:46 at night."

Jason stood up, "I had to work late."

Carly followed him, "And now what will you do? Pop open a beer and watch some T.V.? Jason you are way too much of a catch to just waste your life." Jason didn't say anything so Carly continued, "Look, I love you and that's why I did this."

"I don't date, Carly, especially people I haven't met." He said and walked over to the fireplace.

Carly sighed and turned to face his back, "Jason, ever since you broke things off with Sam you have been moping around here not sleeping, nothing, and I get that you loved her-," she saw he was about to argue, "love, sorry, you love her but you cannot waste your life here, getting a few hours of sleep on your sofa because to be honest, it's not that comfortable, granite I'm used to silk but it still is no place to nest."

Jason turned to face her and said, "Carly, I will always love Sam, nothing and nobody will change that, ever."

Carly nodded, "Exactly, so one date with someone won't hurt anything!"

Jason sighed and ran a hand over his face then said, "What's her name?"

Carly smiled and walked closer to him, "Kristina, she's about 26, she went to school to become a lawyer."

Jason shook his head, "No way."

"BUT, she stopped for personal reasons." Continued Carly smiling.

Jason sighed then asked, "Where and when."

"The metro-court, 10:30, but I would be there at 10:20-"

Jason held his hand up again, "I know how to make an impression Carly, but there's something you're not telling me, what is it."

She turned around and paused before turning back to him, "I kind of said your name was Michael."

He chuckled a bit and turned around and ran a hand through his hair then turned back to her, "You said my name was Michael, as in Michael your son's name, Michael?"

Carly shrugged, "Yes?"

"What reason could you have possibly had?"

Carly sighed, "Come on Jason, people say you're dumb but you're not, figure it out, you're Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos's known hitman and now the head mobster, girls would flee even if they were interested, so instead I created Michael Jacobs."

Jason walked around the room for a minute while Carly sat on the couch and then said, "What is she going to look like?"

Carly smiled and said, "She'll be wearing a red dress to match her personality, just what you need."

Jason flashed to an image of Sam and then said, "Carly I'm still not-"

"I'm so glad you're doing this! Thank you!" She hopped into his arms and gave him a hug while he thought of Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

My Vietnam  
Chapter 2

Sam got dressed into her red spaghetti strap knee length dress that Alexis insisted that she wore, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed playing with her hair, she put it up but shook it out and finally decided just to let it down. She finished putting on her make-up and grabbed her black knee length boots, she grunted while putting them on and stood up again looking at herself in the mirror and shook her head, "Well this is as good as it's gonna get." She said not really caring about what this guy thought of her, she was already in love, no matter what Jason said.

"Sam!" Came a little girls voice as the young Kristina came running in, Sam smiled and lifted her onto the side of her hip.

"Hey there." Sam said smiling.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kristina shyly.

Sam sat down next to Kristina on the bed and replied, "I'm going out on a date."

Kristina looked confused a bit, "With Jason?"

Sam sucked in air and shook her head, "No sweetie, not with Jason."

"I liked him, he was nice that time that you were missing, how come he never comes over anymore?"

Sam smiled a small smile, "Jason doesn't come over anymore because we're not friends anymore."

"Why not? Before you were my sister you were always with him, you smiled a lot then."

Sam smiled trying not to cry, "We just stopped, um, well we-"

"Sam, you look beautiful." Came Alexis's voice from the doorway.

Sam looked up as Alexis and Ric, the worst mistake she ever made, walked into her room, she looked down at Kristina then stood up, "Thanks-thank you."

Alexis looked at her watch, "It's 10:15, considering traffic you should-"  
"I know." Interrupted Sam, "I have been on a date before."

Alexis laughed, "I know, I'm just excited about this one, he seems great."

Sam chuckled a bit, "We're not getting married or anything."

"Oh but he seems perfect for you, just perfect."

Ric nodded, "He does, well-mannered, everything you need."

Sam looked at him and resisted the urge to glare at him and said, "Well I should get going, I don't want to be late."

Alexis nodded and gave Sam a hug, "Oh come here. You look beautiful, it's gonna be great."

Sam pulled away and said, "It's just a first date, I'm not really expecting that much."

Alexis shrugged, "You never know."

Sam grabbed her purse and leaned down to Kristina, "I'll be back later but it's gonna be late so I'll see you tomorrow."

Kristina gave her a hug and Alexis picked her up and said, "Come on sweetie, its way past your bed time."

Sam gave Kristina a kiss on the cheek and then Kristina said, "Promise you'll be back tomorrow?"

Sam smiled, "I promise I will be back tomorrow." She patted Kristina on the shoulder then walked out of the lake house.

On the other side of town Jason was being badgered by Carly…again, "Come on Jason, just wear this color blue shirt!"

Jason turned to face her, "Carly, I'm already wearing blue, I'm dressed." He turned back around.

Carly thought then grabbed her glass of wine and threw it at his back, he jumped and Carly said, "Oh! I'm so sorry Jason! Oh well, I guess you'll have to change your shirt into something else," She picked up the light blue shirt that matched his eyes and her eyes lit up, "How about this?"

Jason sighed and grabbed the shirt then said, "Just promise me that you'll get that stain out of my shirt."

Carly nodded, "Consider it done." Jason sighed and went to go change his shirt, when he came back down Carly smiled and said, "See any girl would fall for you looking like that, now go get yourself a girl."

Jason shook his head, "Just remember, I'm not like you Carly."

Carly looked a bit insulted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't think anything will come of this night, it will be uneventful at best, at worst she'll run away screaming."

"But at best you'll fall madly in love and live happily ever after."

Jason held a hand up, "You know how I feel about that."

Carly sighed and crossed her arms, "That you will love nobody else besides Samantha McCall and you're doomed to a life of solitude."

Jason shrugged, "Pretty much."

She looked at her watch, "Okay, it's time for you to go, now, umm..OH, take your motorcycle, nobody can resist one."

Jason sighed and grabbed his keys, "Carly, go home, spend time with Michael and Morgan, please."

Carly smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I will see you tomorrow." She walked out the door with Jason and they walked out together, Jason to his motorcycle, Carly to her car.

Sam walked into the metro-court and checked her watch, 10: 32 glad she wasn't really late she smiled a bit to herself and looked around for a blue shirt and leather jacket…she saw Dillon and Georgie…Maxie and Lucky…LuLu and Nikolas…Jason by himself…Robin and Pat-…wait…Jason by himself? She turned back to look at him and noticed he was looking very nice, a nice blue shirt, his leather-, "Oh no." She uttered realizing he was her 'perfect match' as Alexis had said.

Jason looked at his watch and looked around for his date, he noticed a few couples, he wondered why Maxie and Lucky were there but continued scanning the crowd until his eyes rested on a fiery brunette in a stunning red dress, he wondered if she was going on a date and his fists clenched involuntarily at the though then he realized, "Oh Carly…"

Sam walked slowly over to Jason's table and said, "Hi, Jason."

Jason stood up politely and said, "Sam, if I had known…"

Sam shook her head and sat down then said, "You would have canceled," Jason sat back down across from her, "I know, if I had known I would have…" She looked into his eyes and chuckled a bit, "I can't lie to you, I would have come to beg you one more time to reconsider…" She saw him look away and said, "But I'm just fooling myself, once you set your mind to something it doesn't change." She paused and then said, "Jason you fought for me when I pushed you away after my baby died, then when I blamed you for Hope being taken away." Jason looked away but Sam continued, "And on the train after it crashed and debris had fallen on me and I almost died, Jason." She said tears forming in her eyes, "And I fought for you when Carly was trying to push me away, I got into a bar fight with her over you, and when Manny was after me I stayed strong for you, for us, and when you lost your memory I was right there, and when you were dying and wouldn't have the surgery I fought for you to get it…doesn't that mean anything?"

Jason was silent then said, "Not anymore."

Sam pulled her head back and then nodded and said, "Well you know what I wish I could forget all that, but I can't and no matter what you say about not loving me anymore, I will love you until the day I die, Jason, and if there is a heaven or hell, I will love you no matter where I go." She wiped away her tears and stood up, aware of the stares from her rave and walked out of the Metro-Court, and grabbed her car keys. She got into her car and started it, tears blurring her vision. She wiped them away and pulled out onto the street, it wasn't long until she heard the sound of music blasting and looked around to see where it came from. She came to an intersection and waited for the green light, she started to go when she saw a red sports car coming in the other direction, full speed.

Jason watched Sam leave and knew that she was hurting but she would thank him someday when she was in love with someone who could and would protect her, maybe she would fall for a doctor, or a lawyer. He saw a few men and woman get up and stagger out, he guessed they were going home and decided they were drunk. He sighed and stood up running a hand through his hair, trying not to break down and follow Sam and apologize right on the spot.

Jason reached his house and looked up when he heard someone clear their throat and saw Sonny and Carly there, he spread his arms in confusion and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you both here?"

Sonny looked at Carly then took a step closer and said, "Jason, I need to talk to you."

Jason shrugged, "About what."

"Sam."

Jason shook his head and said, "I do not want to talk about her, Sonny." He looked past the mobster and at Carly and said, "Oh by the way, my date, was Sam, thanks."

Carly looked surprised and said, "You saw her tonight?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, why." Carly looked at Sonny but remained quiet…now Jason knew something was wrong, "What happened?"  
Sonny ran a hand over his face and said, "I don't know how to say this but Jason…" He trailed off.

Jason shrugged, "Just tell me, Sonny."

Sonny sighed and looked back at Carly and nodded to the door, Carly stood up and walked up to Jason and said, "If you ever need anything you know-"

Sonny interrupted, "Carly." Carly looked back at him and nodded then walked away.

Jason looked back at Sonny once Carly left, "Sonny, just tell me, what happened."

Sonny nodded and said, "Sam was in a car accident, she was hit by a drunk driver." Jason's eyes widened and he looked like it was he who had been hit by a car.


	3. Chapter 3

My Vietnam  
Chapter 3

Jason looked back at Sonny once Carly left, "Sonny, just tell me, what happened."

Sonny nodded and said, "Sam was in a car accident, she was hit by a drunk driver."

Jason leaned forward to make sure he heard right, "What?"

"A car, it came," he sighed, "it came from the side and hit her, luckily it was on the passengers side, but it sent the car swerving and she hit a tree."

Jason felt like he couldn't breathe and said, " Is she, is she okay?"

Sonny shrugged, "I got the call and came straight here, when I got it she was critical."

Jason grabbed his coat and keys and jumped onto his motorcycle and sped off to General Hospital.

He ran in and ran over to the nurse's station and asked, "I need to know where Sam McCall is."

Epiphany looked at her chart and said, "She's in surgery right now."

"Surgery?" Epiphany nodded, "For what?"

"I'm sorry but you need to talk to her doctor for that answer."

"When-"

Epiphany put down her clipboard, "Mr. Morgan I don't know when she'll be out of surgery, I'm just the nurse, I don't know what happened, all I do know is that Dr. Drake is in there operating, to find out more talk to him but you'll have to get in line."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed together and he walked over to the waiting area where he saw Alexis and Ric sitting there and it took all his self control not to throttle Ric. Jason walked over and sat down, making Alexis look up from crying and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jason looked at her, staying calm even though he hated her, "I'm-I'm here because I heard about Sam."

Alexis glared at him, "She's none of your concern anymore."

Ric jumped in, "What Alexis means is you haven't even spoken to Sam since you told her that you couldn't love her anymore, why do you even care?"

Jason didn't mind glaring at him, "Why are you even here, Ric. She's not related to you, you have no ties to her, emotional or otherwise."

"She's my step-daughter." Replied Ric.

Jason shook his head unbelieving, "Oh, come on Ric, you're doing this because you know how close friends Sam and Sonny are and are trying to score points, as always."

Ric stood up, "Listen Jason-"

Jason stood up too but before either could say anything further Patrick Drake walked up and stood between them, "Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey, not here, you two want to bash each other's brains out, do it somewhere where I don't already have to deal with brains on the floor."

Alexis stood up, "Where is my daughter?"

Patrick turned to her, "Sam is in her room."

Alexis took in a deep breath, "Is she okay?"

Patrick nodded, "For now."

Jason cut in with, "Why was she in surgery?"

Patrick looked back at him, "When the car was hit the glass shattered, as did the drivers side window when she hit the tree." He took in a breath then continued, "The glass was lodged in her skull but we managed to get it all out, she's unconscious now."

Alexis nodded, "I want to sit with her."

Patrick shook his head, "I strongly discourage that."

Elizabeth walked out into the waiting area and said, "Jason?" Jason turned to her and said, "Sam is asking for you."

Alexis shook her head, "No, I'm her mother, I want to be with her-"

Jason held his hand up to stop her and looked at Patrick, "Is it okay for me to see her?"

Patrick thought then said, "Only for a few minutes, she was dangerously close to death tonight…again." He nodded to Elizabeth then walked away. Elizabeth nodded to Jason and led him to Sam's room.

Jason and Elizabeth walked into Sam's room and Jason winced a bit to see her hooked up to all those wires, again, he took a seat by Sam and took her hand and leaned in to hear her mumbling something, he looked at Elizabeth and she said, "It may not seem clear now but she was clearly saying your name a bit earlier." Jason nodded and looked back down at Sam as Elizabeth left.

Jason looked down at Sam's hand and cleared his throat then said, "I, uh, I'm not good with this whole, unconscious talking to thing, you'd think that I'd have gotten better with all the practice that I've had." He paused then said, "Tonight I said that when I fought for you and when you fought for me, for us, that it, uh, it didn't mean anything, but I wasn't telling the truth, I was also lying when I said that I didn't love you anymore, I will always love you, and nothing can or will ever change that. You left tonight the way you did because of me, if I hadn't of…god, everything that I do you get hurt, almost killed." He squeezed her hand and said, "Carly was right, for once, I should treasure every moment, but I don't know if I can when I know you're in danger of being shot again, something has got to change because this is killing me inside. You need to wake up and get better, you've got to fight. I know you've been fighting your whole life but now you've got a mother, and two little sisters who need you. And you've got me…I need you." He put his head down on her hand, not noticing as Sam stirred lightly, he did notice when he heard a groan and looked up, "Sam?"

Sam looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jason blinked and said, "Sonny told me that you were in an accident, I came right over."

"Sonny?" Asked Sam drowsily.

Jason nodded, "Yes."

Sam finally rested her eyes on him and asked, "Whose Sonny? Who are you? Who am I?"  
Jason looked at her with eyes wide open and all he said was, "Oh shit."


	4. Chapter 4

My VietnamChapter 4  
AN: Well…I got like 2 reviews, saddening really, but from what I gather, you're reading just not reviewing, I wonder why but don't really care, reviews are nice but I love to write, I just hope you love to read my stories. I would also like to give credit to http/groups. where all the flashbacks (in italics) will come from.

Sam looked down at his hand onto hers and asked, "Do I know you." Jason stood up but Sam held onto his hand, "Don't go, please what's going on-" She stopped having a flashback:

_Sam was holding onto Jason's hand while he tried to pull away, it was after she had her brain surgery while he was pulling it away, "Please. No, jason, you don't have to do this. Please -- please, don't -- don't do this. Don't leave me. Jason, please. Please, jason. I love you. Jason -- jason, don't go. Don't –"_

Out of shock Sam let his hand go and he quickly walked out of the room and right up to Patrick Drake, "What the hell happened to her?"

Patrick turned around to face him, "What? Is she alright?"

"She can't remember anything!"

Alexis walked right up and said, "What? She can't what?"

Jason ignored her, "How could this have happened?"

Patrick shook his head, "The glass must have pierced…" He trailed off before he walked off to Sam's room, she was currently unhooking herself from the I.V. tubes with her back to the entrance when Patrick walked in, Jason stood hidden behind the wall.

"Sam-" Patrick began putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sam jumped around and looked at him, "Is that my name? Sam." She asked trying out the sound of it.

Patrick nodded, "Your name is Samantha McCall, your mother is Alexis Davis-"

"You said my last name was McCall." Interjected Sam.

"It is, you were adopted my the McCall's, you recently found your mother, Alexis Davis." Explained Patrick.

Sam thought for a second then said, "Jason."

Jason, hearing that sunk closer to the wall, very hidden and heard Patrick ask, "Jason Morgan?"

"How am I supposed to know his last name?" Sam barked out.

Patrick held up his hand, "You shouldn't be asking me these questions, I don't know you very well, or practically at all."

Sam finally shoved his hand off her shoulder, "Well then who should I ask? I don't know anyone! I don't even know myself!"

Patrick sighed and then said, "You will get all your answers if you just wait and let me examine you." Sam glared at him then nodded and sat down.  
Jason looked back in and shook his head lightly and whispered to himself, "What are you planning on doing Sam…" He got his answer when he saw Sam throw her leg out and trip Patrick sending him to the floor while she took off out the door, he grabbed her and watched her eyes widen.

"Who are you!" She yelled before Dr. Drake ran out.

Dr. Drake yelled down the hall, "Can I get some help over here!"

Jason looked at Sam and opened his mouth to explain but a few nurses got there before and grabbed her and dragged her back into her room, one yelling, "Get me some restrains!"

Jason shook his head, "She doesn't need restrains, she's confused and angry."

The nurse looked at him then yelled, "Sedative, get me a sedative." Jason watched through the window as they sedated her and she stopped thrashing, he also watched at Alexis ran in and sat by her daughter and grabbed her hand, and the worst was when he saw Sam look at him with the eyes he had fallen in love with, that is the image he carried with him as he walked out of the hospital.

While Jason rode back to his penthouse Alexis sat with a heavily sedated Sam, Alexis grabbed her daughters hand and said, "Sam, do you know who I am?"

Sam cocked her head lightly to the side, "Alexis."

Alexis smiled, "You remember me?"

Sam shook her head slowly, "No, I'm a good guesser."

Alexis smiled weakly and said, "Oh." She paused as tears came to her eyes.

Sam looked confused, "Why are you crying."

"Because I just found you, now I've lost you again."  
Sam smiled a tiny bit, "I'm not dead." She turned her head to face the ceiling and continued as sleep over came her, "at least not yet." Alexis let out a shuddered breath at that sentence and squeezed Sam's hand while Ric stood in the doorway. Ric saw Patrick and grabbed his arm and said, "Hey, is it true? Does Sam really have amnesia?"

Patrick nodded, "At least that's what I gathered when I examined her...before she tripped me and ran out that is."

"Is there a chance that she'll get her memory back?" Asked Ric.

Patrick shrugged, "There's really no way to tell, the glass pierced her brain, we got it all out so she will live as long as she gets plenty of rest and doesn't have another accident. Excuse me." He said and walked away.

Ric turned to watch Patrick walk away and said to himself, "Really."

About an hour later Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked around her eyes coming to rest on Alexis and she said, "You're still here."

Alexis looked back at her and said, "Of course I am, I'm your mother, Sam."

Sam nodded and said, "That's what I hear."

Alexis smiled a bit and asked, "How're you feeling?"

Sam shrugged, "Like I got sedated, but confused mostly."

Alexis nodded, "I understand-"

"What is our story?" Interrupted Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"That doctor, uh, whatever his name was, told me that I was adopted…why."

Alexis sighed and began, "I got pregnant when I was 16…"

Once she was finished Sam took in a deep breath and said, "Oh."

Alexis laughed a bit, "Confusing isn't it?"

Sam nodded, "To put it lightly, yes…can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Who was that man who was here before."

"Doctor Drake?"

Sam shook her head, "No, he um, was tall, looked strong, very blue eyes-"

"I know who you're talking about." Interrupted Alexis.

Sam looked at her, "Well…who is he? Why was he in here and holding my hand?" Alexis took in an intake of air and looked down at the ground not sure of what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So this morning I was looking at my four reviews before I had to go to band camp and was wondering why people weren't reading my story, then I realized that they are reading it, just not reviewing…okay. The I realized…I don't care. I like to write and I love reviews yes, but even if I have one review or one fan, I'm good, so keep on doing what your doing and enjoy.

My Vietnam  
Chapter 5

Alexis took in a deep breath and then said, "He's Sonny's bodyguard."

Sam nodded, "He mentioned Sonny."

Jason's eyes furrowed together trying to understand what Alexis was doing as she continued, "Well Sonny was your friend, he betrayed you and you stopped talking, but I guess he still cares, so he sent Jason to see how you were doing." Jason's fingers clenched in anger from her lies.

Sam thought and then shook her head, "It doesn't ring a bell, or a triangle even."

Alexis patted her hand and stood up, "Well you need to get some sleep, you almost died." Sam watched her leave then leaned back into her pillows thinking.

Alexis walked out and was met by Jason who was stone-faced and he crossed his arms and asked, "Why did you lie?"

Alexis sighed and asked, "Can we do this somewhere else please?"

Jason shrugged and walked over into a corner and then repeated, "Why did you lie?"

Alexis looked at him, "Jason, you have the chance to give Sam the life you wanted to give her, to protect her, let her forget you, Sonny everyone who could possibly get her killed, let me give her the life she would have had if she had grown up in my household, please."

Jason shook his head lightly and said, "If she remembers and knows that you lied to her she will never forgive you."

Alexis ran a hand through her hair, "She might never remember, Jason, so let me be her mother and stay out of her life, save her from being shot, again." Jason looked at her and shook his head again and walked out.

Sam, a few days later, walked into Alexis's house and looked around then at Alexis who was smiling and then said, "Well?"

Sam shrugged, "It's nice."

Alexis slumped her shoulders, "Nothing?"

Sam shook her head and looked away sick of seeing her 'mother' disappointed because she couldn't remember and then said, "Where is my room?"

Alexis pointed around the hall and said, "Over there." Sam nodded and walked away putting her hands in her pockets. Alexis sighed and sat on the couch when Ric walked in and she looked up at him, "Oh, hi."

Ric walked over and sat next to her, "Hey." He nodded to Sam's room, "Any change?"

Alexis shook her head, "No, nothing."

Ric nodded and then asked, "What about Jason? Has he-"

Alexis interrupted, "No, he hasn't he listened to me for once."

"It's for the best anyway."

"Is it?"

Ric looked at her and said, "Of course it is, you are just being her mother, and that's who she needs right now."

Alexis nodded and smiled a bit, "Thank you Ric." She gave him a kiss and leaned against him and sighed happily.

Sam, meanwhile, was looking through her pictures and found a picture of her and Jason, she looked at it thinking hardly as she sat on her bed, she decided to go to him and talk to him but before she could follow through, little Kristina ran in and jumped in her arms with a yell of, "Sam!"

Sam held her and thought then decided that this was Kristina, the little girl Alexis had told her about and said, "Hi, what's, um, how are you?" She asked unsure of how to approach this.

Kristina pulled back a bit and smiled a bit shyly then asked, "How was your date?"

Sam shrugged, "Um, good, it was good."

"You didn't come straight home." Kristina stated sadly.

Sam thought then said, "I got in a little accident."

"Are you okay now?"

Sam nodded, "Just perfect, but you never answered my question."

Kristina shrugged, "I missed you."

Sam hugged her, "It's okay, I'm here now." She then put her sister onto the ground and said, "I hate to say it but I've got to go and do something for a little bit but I will be back soon."

"Are you gonna get into another accident?"

Sam smiled a bit but shook her head, "No way." Kristina nodded and Sam took her hand and led her into the living room and over to Ric and Sam then said, "I'm going out for a bit."

Alexis stood up, "Already? You just got back home."

Sam shrugged and said, "I just want to see around town." She then walked out, not wanting or caring about anything else they had to say.

"Be careful!" Alexis yelled after her and sighed when she heard the door slam.

"She promised she wouldn't get into another accident." Kristina quoted and Alexis smiled down at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Sam was walking down to the pier and saw a dog, she watched as he walked up to her and she smiled and patted him on the head, then suddenly she held onto her head and winced in pain as a memory flashed through her mind:

_Sam was in a small town jail talking to a dog,_ "_I'm in the wrong profession. You know that? I should be in politics. In politics, you fall a little behind on your debts, you raise you taxes. You blame the other guy. You don't end up in a place like this. Right? Oh, it must be a drag belonging to that sheriff. And how do you keep from dying from boredom in this podunk town? Listen, pooch, what I'm about to do, it ain't going to be boring. Ain't going to be pretty, either, but it'll sure beat this run of bad luck I've been having. My apologies in advance."_

Sam shook her head and had to sit down, the dog long gone, as another memory hit her hard and fast:

_The sheriff walked into the jail again and saw Sam hanging from a noose, "Dang it!_ _Looky here, little miss." He turned away and then to the dog, "You got yourself all riled up --," Sam jumped down and hit him across the face, "oh!"  
Sam took off the 'noose' from around her neck and looked at the dog, "Your boss is going to wake up with a really bad headache and a couple of shiners. I'd stay out of his way if I were you." He barked and Sam patted him, "Come on, buddy. Yeah, I'd take you with me if I could. But where I'm headed, it ain't even fit for a dog. Bye." Then she left._

Sam looked up and around and said aloud, "What in the hell?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Oh I forgot to mention in the first chapter, Jax isn't in Africa, and I'm really sorry if the movement and everything other than the dialogue is wrong, I just tuned into GH at the epidemic and the website I get the transcripts from only does the dialogue so I'm shooting blind here, give me a break, just a tiny one, other than that criticize away.

My Vietnam  
Chapter 6

Sam looked up and said aloud, "What the hell?" She stood up and walked back to Alexis's."Sam!" Yelled Kristina smiling, Sam smiled back at her and then bent down to her mother who was sitting at a table with her children and Ric and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute please?"

Alexis nodded smiling, "Of course."

Sam brought her away from Molly and Ric and said, "Why did you lie to me?"

Alexis looked surprised and asked, "You remember?"

Sam shrugged, "A bit, I remember being in a jail and faking suicide to get out, how did that happen exactly?"

Alexis decided to cover instead of the truth, "You ran away from home after your father and I had a fight. The police found you and held you, or tried to hold you, until we came down but you escaped"

"You and Ric had a fight? What about?"

"Ric is your stepfather, remember I told you about how we found each other again?"

Sam thought back then nodded, "Yeah, I do."

Alexis smiled, "But that was a long time ago. Listen, we're all playing cards, would you like to join us?"

Kristina looked up, "Come on Sam!"

Sam shrugged, "Alright, what can it hurt." She took her seat next to Kristina and Ric and picked up her cards.

She started playing and ended up winning, she smiled but Ric, being Ric, was a sore loser and said, "Come on Sam, how did you win?"

"Listen, I know you were in the lead but I won, get over it." She explained and turned to go.

Ric continued, "You must have cheated."  
Sam turned to respond but instead grabbed her head and winced as another old memory erupted:

_Sam laughed and reached for the pile of money, "Come to mama!"  
The man she was playing with stopped her after she stood up by grabbing her arm, "Not so fast. You know how to cheat. Let's see what else you know."  
Sam shrugged, " See, don't gamble if you can't afford to lose."  
Jax walked up to the two, " Let the lady go."  
_

Sam looked around wildly, barely aware that she had been moved over to sit on the couch when the memory continued:

_The man looked at him, "Or what?"  
Jax shrugged, " Or I will have to intervene."  
The man moved to hit him, " Well, intervene this!"  
Jax got there first, then to Sam, "You ok?"  
Sam looked at him angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing? That game was just getting good."  
Jax looked surprised, " My apologies, but I assumed you needed help."  
Sam shrugged, "Big mistake to assume anything where I'm concerned."  
_

Sam took in a breath and tried to catch it as someone handed her a drink of water. She took it slowly and looked around trying to remember the face, "Jax." She said softly.

"Who?" Asked Alexis.

Sam looked up and shook her head, "I've got to go." She stood up and ran out before anyone could stop her.

Sam ended up at Kelly's and fell onto her knees trying to catch her breath as the pounding in her head started to subside, then it flamed up again and she winced before she heard, "Sam?" She looked up and saw the man from her memory, Jax.

_Sam stopped Jax from leaving, "But if you're interested in a game of five-card draw –"  
Jax interrupted, "I don't play with strangers."  
Sam held out her hand, "I'm sam."  
Jax took it, " Is that short for "samantha"?"  
"Just sam."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, "just sam." I'm jax. Let's play."_

Sam watched him as he helped her up and watched as his lips moved but nothing came out.

_Sam thought, "Let's keep it interesting. Double or nothing."  
Jax shrugged, "I already have your boat. What else do you have?"  
Sam thought quickly again, "Something better. I want you to cut the deck. High card wins. If  
that's me, I get my boat back."  
Jax seemed interested, "What if I get the high card?"_  
"_You get me all night long."_

Sam looked up and tried to play it off and said, "What? I'm sorry I have this terrible headache, what were you saying?"

"Are you alright?" He repeated.

Sam nodded slowly, "Yes, um, how would you like to sit and chat with me for a bit."

Jax thought then nodded, "Sure why not." Sam smiled a bit as they walked inside.

They sat at a table and Sam ordered a coffee and Mike said, "As always, but how would you like that?"

Sam shrugged not knowing what she liked, "The usual."

Mike smiled, "You always take it differently."

Sam thought then said, "Oh…right. You know I think I'll just have a Pepsi instead." Mike laughed then walked away.

Jax looked at her then asked, "Okay Sam, what's going on?"

Sam looked surprised then asked, "What do you mean?"

" 'What do I mean?' I mean that you're acting strangely, you never turn coffee down."

Sam shrugged, "I just need a little bit of caffeine, not too much."

Jax nodded then asked, "How are you?"

Sam looked up and thanked Mike as he brought her the Pepsi she ordered then said to Jax, "I actually got into a car accident a few days ago."

"Was it bad, I mean you seem alright."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, just some things from my past are a bit blurry, I got hit against the window pretty hard, can you just clear up some things for me?"

Jax nodded, "Sure, yeah, of course."

Sam cleared her throat, "Well um, when we first met, it was over you trying to help me right?"

Jax laughed, "Oh yeah, it didn't really work out for me though, as I remember you chewed me out for it."

Sam nodded smiling, "Yeah, and after, I bet my boat-"

"The Lazarus, a piece of junk."

"Right, and I lost so you got it and then I bet me so…what happened again?" She asked and saw him go a bit red as a small memory flashed through her head and she winced:

_Jax looked at his card, "Beatable. How lucky do you feel?"__  
Sam smirked, "You talk too much."  
Jax watched as she cut the deck then saw she had the lower car, "I'm at the plaza, room 243.  
Unless, of course, there's something else you'd like to wager?"  
Sam sighed, "A bet's a bet. I'll be there."_

Sam looked at him and said, "Pig."

Jax looked very shocked and very confused, "What?"

Sam snapped out of it, "That's what I thought about you when you won."

Jax laughed, "Yeah, it was a while ago, and if you remember I didn't do anything anyway."

Sam nodded, "Right, right." She looked away and winced remembering what happened afterwards:

_Sam sighed, "All right, what do you want to know?"  
Jax shrugged, " Well, for starters, where are you from?"  
"All over. Next question."  
"Ok. Family -- you have any family? A husband?"  
"No, I'm a free agent."  
Jax smirked, "Not much for company, huh?"  
"Listen, the only opinion I respect is my own. And now that you've heard my autobiography, are we going to do this or what?_"

Sam looked up when she heard her name, "What?"

Jax looked at her concerned, "That's the second time today that this has happened, I'm taking you back to your home." Sam nodded tiredly and let Jax lead her out of the restaurant and into his car. He drove her to 'her' home and looked at the clock and saw it was pretty late. He looked over and saw Sam was asleep and turned back to the road shaking his head and muttered, "Women."

Meanwhile, as Sam slept, she dreamt:__

Sam sighed, "Come on, is there a problem?"  
Jax shook his head, "You don't want to do this."  
"What? A deal's a deal."  
"Well, you know what? Actually, this isn't the prize that I had in mind."  
Sam shrugged, "Come on, what do you want me to say? I need my boat back."  
Jax nodded, "We keep coming back to that."  
Sam sighed, "Come on, it's how I make my living. The lazarus has a rudder that sticks and an engine that's held together with fish line and bubblegum. But you know what? It's gotten me from where I was to where I am, and it'll take me wherever the hell I need to go next."  
Jax handed her the keys, "She's all yours."  
  
Sam tossed in her sleep as another memory flashed before her eyes of her talking to Jax:__

"Great. Then you can listen to me while I say something for the last time. I was wrong to deliberately delay you from getting the cards to your father. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sry, I'm sorry. That's probably what it's going to read on my gravestone -- "here lies sam, still sorry." But my remorse doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let some snake profit from the dead man's hand."

Jax looked over at her when he heard her mumble, 'dead man's hand' and thought back and sighed thinking of how his father had died.

_Jax shrugged, "I understand tracy. She is greedy and treacherous and a vindictive snob. But at least she doesn't pretend to be otherwise."  
Sam nodded as Jax turned away, "Uh-huh, oh. I get it -- unlike me, right?"  
Jax turned back to her, "That's right. Yeah, see, tracy I can respect on some level, while you, on the other hand, were the biggest mistake I ever made."  
Sam shook her head, "The mistake was mine. I let sympathy for you distract me from my goal. I want the cards, I intend to get them. If that means wrecking you and Tracy in the meantime, so be it."_

Jax turned into the driveway of the penthouses as Sam's eye furrowed together in sleep:__

Sam walked into Sonny's penthouse, "Mr. Corinthos? I'm Sam McCall."  
Sonny shrugged, "Ok. That supposed to mean something to me?  
"Not yet. But I think we can do business."

Sam's eyes snapped open as Jax turned the engine off and she turned to look at where they were confused and Jax said, "Well here we are, I'm sure Jason will take care of you."


	7. Chapter 7

My Vietnam  
Chapter 7

Sam's eyes snapped open as Jax turned the engine off and she turned to look at where they were confused and Jax said, "Well here we are, I'm sure Jason will take care of you."

Sam nodded, "Of course he will, but…no never mind, I'll just go ahead up."

"Take care of yourself." Jax said and backed up out of the lot.

Sam waved as he left then turned and said, "Now where do you live Jason?" She said and walked up to the doorman and said, "Hi, I'm uh-"

"Hello Sam, where have you been?" Replied the doorman smiling.

Sam smiled back, "I've been on vacation, hey, I've had a totally bad day, and I just can't remember right now but what number is Jason's penthouse?" The doorman replied with the number and Sam thanked him walking into the building and into the empty elevator and wincing in pain and groaning a bit when a memory hit her:  
_  
Sonny shook his head, "You know what I think? I'll tell you what I think. I think someone -- alcazar or faith, D.A. Baldwin, maybe even the feds -- are so incredibly transparent and stupid, or maybe they think I'm so wrecked over what happened to my wife that I can't see a setup that's right in front of me."  
Sam shook her head, "Hey, I'm not trying to set you up."  
Sonny nodded, "Yeah, I know you're not, because I'm not buying what you're selling. You want more from me than just a job. Right? No? Yes?"  
Sam sighed, "Ok, yeah, yeah, that much is true, but I can –"  
"Ok, let me explain. Let me -- let me explain something to you. Someone who doesn't like me very well hires a pretty, petite brunette to approach me. The closest thing to my old girlfriend without sending a plane to London. Why? Same tired story. To get incriminating evidence on me."_

She shook her head and pressed the button to Jason's floor and doubled over in pain as an intense memory hit her:

_Sonny grabbed Sam and pointed the gun at her head, clearly over the edge, "Come here!"  
Sam looked at the gun in his hand, "Oh! Stop!"  
Sonny pulled her over to the car, "Don't scream! Do what you're told, you won't get hurt!"_

Sam watched the light go to different floors and tried not to notice the dizziness surrounding her:

_Sonny kept the gun pointed at her, "Yeah, keep driving, keep driving."  
Sam sighed, "Ok, fine! Where are we going? What are you going to do to me when we get there? Are you going to turn me loose? What was going on back there? The cops -- what did they want with you?"_

Sam shook her head out the tunnel vision setting in slowly but surely:

_Sonny looked around as Sam's truck stalled, "Hey, hey –"  
sam hit the steering wheel, "Damn it!"  
Sonny watched as Sam got out of the car, "What the hell you doing?"  
Sam tried to run but Sonny stopped her, "Let go of me!"  
"I am not going to hurt you!"  
Sam looked at him, "You kidnapped me at gunpoint and forced me to drive to the middle of nowhere  
sonny tried to cut in, "Ok, look –"  
sam continued, "And I'm supposed to trust you?"_

Sam closed her eyes and leaned down the wall trying to find a still spot as images filled her head:

_Sonny looked at Sam, "I don't care who called the cops! Doesn't matter who called the cops! What matters is she called him!"  
Sam nodded, "Oh. Ok, I get it. You want carly to be wrong. You think if you stop loving her, you'll stop hurting, too. Hmm. Trust me, it doesn't work that way."_

Sam groaned and held her head in her hands, blackness covering her vision:

_Sam looked at Jax, " Jax."  
Jax turned to face her, "Sam."  
Sam ran into his waiting arms, "Hey."  
Jax held her, "Hey. Thank god you're ok."_

She laid on the ground in the elevator barely aware that she reached her floor as the pain was too intense:

_The flight to Chicago was announced, but before she could board, Jax was in front of her. "I forgot to tell you something. Port Charles is most beautiful at Christmas. Stay for the holidays."  
"Are you asking me to spend Christmas with you?" she queried.  
"I don't look that far ahead," he said. "I just thought you should know." He walked out. Sam was then arrested for aiding and abetting Sonny.  
"Jax! Jax!" She yelled for him but he was already gone._

Sam raised her head and watched as the doors opened but laid it back down in pain:

_Sam was brought into a holding room, but there was someone else there, Jason, he looked up and Sam said, "Well it must be crowded around here if the cops gotta double up on two total strangers huh?"_

Jason looked away then back at her, "I don't think it's a mistake."

Sam looked at him, "Why not."

"Cause they're hoping to get something out of it, your testimony against me."

"Oh, well I might be willing if I had any idea who you are." She said laughing a bit," I'm Sam, Sam McCall, I'm in here for aiding and abetting Sonny Corinthos." She looked at him expectantly.

Jason nodded, "Jason Morgan, me too." Sam sat down and Jason explained, "Baldwin has been after me and Sonny for years and that is the only reason he filed charges against you."

Sam adjusted herself, "Why so I'd feel squeezed enough to testify against him? Forget it. I don't like anyone telling me what to do. And I certainly don't like being manipulated especially by some corrupt A.D.A."

Jason nodded, "Good. I appreciate you standing up and I will take care of any money it costs you including your bail and I'll make sure that you have the best attorney available."

Sam nodded, "Alright, that's good enough for me." She finished just as Jax and a cop stormed in.

Jax looked at the cop as Jason put his free hand on the side of his turned face, "What the hell are you people thinking putting McCall and Morgan in the same room together." He looked at Jason, "He's obviously pressuring her not to press charges against Sonny. And it looks like the police gave him a nice place to do it." Jason glared at Sonny.

The cop shrugged, "We're a little overbooked."

Jax looked at the cop, "Well that's not good enough." Then he looked at Sam, "I need a moment alone with Sam."

Sam looked over at Jason who had the cop un-cuffing him and said, "Alright, you heard the man." He walked over to Jason as Jason pulled him other sleeve down, preparing to be cuffed again," Let's give him his privacy." Sam watched as Jason was escorted out and he looked at her then at Jax then back at Sam.

Sam opened her eyes weakly as light flooded her vision and she looked up at the man who had come to find her and he said, "Sam." He bent down and she recognized him, "Sonny…" Before she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who supported me and I've realized something…I committed to writing this and I'll be damned if I stop and do that you all my loyal fans. So here's the next chapter and hopefully there will be many more to come.

My Vietnam  
Chapter 8

Sonny bent down next to the unconscious girl, "Sam, Sam!" He put a hand on her neck and checked her pulse then muttered a curse word and lifted the fragile brunette and ran her back to Jason's door, he couldn't exactly knock and didn't have time to talk to the guards who were yelling at him so he kicked the door open, "Jason!" He gently laid Sam down on the couch as Jason jogged down the stairs completely unaware.

_Sam's father, Cody grabbed her, "Samantha. Give me a kiss."  
Sam looked at him then said surprised/angry, "Hey."  
Jax came up, "Hey, hey, hey, let her go!"  
Sam looked at Jax, "No, no, no, Jax, it's my father."_

"Sonny I thought we-" he stopped short seeing Sam then knelt quickly by her and looked back up at Sonny, "What the hell happened?"

_Sam pulled Jax's hand back, "Don't shake his hand. He'll steal your wallet."  
Cody cocked his head to the side, "Oh, that's not very nice."  
Sam continued, "He smells money and he wants to cash in."  
Cody smirked, "Yeah? You got a very keen nose for the money yourself."_

Sonny ran a hand over his face, "I don't know I was getting into the elevator and I saw her there, you said she doesn't remember anything but…she knew me, she called my name out."

_Jax continued, "Sam would much rather liberate speedboats than work for a living."  
Sam turned to him, "Now, wait a second."  
Jax ignored her, "She has no respect for the corporate environment."  
Sam tried to interrupt, "The what?"  
Jax looked at her, "And," he looked back at Cody, "She has greatly misrepresented her family to me."  
Sam shook her head, " No, I did not."  
Jax shrugged, "You know, your daughter lies when the truth would do."  
Cody smiled, "Well, it takes a lot of talent to tell a good lie._"

Jason was silent and turned back to his ex(?)-fiancée and brushed some hair out of her eyes then checked on her pulse when Sonny said, "I did that, it's strong."

_Sam shook her head, " No, you raised me to be a thief."  
Cody nodded, "Yes, I did, yes, I did, and I am proud of it -- damn proud of it. You are an eighth-generation bandit."  
Sam shrugged, "You know, stealing from strangers is one thing, but you are the only McCall who ever ripped off his own kid._"

Jason nodded absentmindedly and said, "Call 911, we need to get her to a hospital."

_Sam was on the boat with Jax, "My mother took off when I was a baby and my dad raised me -- sort of. I mean, I learned all sorts of scams from him -- pitching a fit to pass bad checks, pretending to be lost to scam cab fare. I even made $700 as a kid picking pockets at a state fair."  
Jax nodded, "I'm impressed."  
Sam shrugged, "Some of the stuff we did was legal, though. He actually taught me how to swim and how to sail. That's about it. He paid for my first dive lessons with a stolen credit card. Anyway, I'm going to spare you with the details, ok? A while back we hit the big, big time and I could've been set for life. And I went to a boat show. I knew better than to leave him with the cash. Whatever. He split, and -- and by the time I found him, he'd squandered away every single dime on cheap women, cheap booze, and slot machines. End of story. Any more questions?" She finished trying not to show her tears as Jax embraced her.  
_

Sonny paused, and Jason looked at him, "What are you waiting for?"  
Sonny sighed, "You know how Sam feels about hospital's maybe we should-"  
Jason stood up, "We don't have time to wait, Sam could be in serious trouble here."

_Sam woke up slowly after being found unconscious on shore by Nikolas and Emily and started insisting that she was fine, "Really I don't need to go to a hospital."  
_  
Almost as if on cue Sam mumbled, "No hospitals…"  
_  
Announcer: We interrupt our regular programming to bring you this weather alert just in. Tropical storm jill has just been upgraded to a hurricane and is due to hit land by afternoon. Officials are ordering mandatory evacuations on the outlying islands. Once again, evacuations are mandatory.  
Sonny turned it off and faced Sam, " Well, that changes things."  
Sam shrugged lifting her equipment, " For you, maybe. Not me."_

Sonny nodded, "See that? She looks like she's waking up." He bent next to her, "Sam?" He noticed her eyes were closed and turned back to Jason and said smiling, "She's remembering."_  
_  
_Sam looked at Sonny while being held against Ben, "Go ahead, do it, sonny! Shoot the bastard!"  
Ben kept the gun by her head, "Your friend's not going to shoot me. He's afraid of putting a bullet in you. I'll kill her, just like I killed her father when he double-crossed me."  
Sam elbowed him, "You liar!"  
Ben grabbed her, " Shut up! Now stand up –"  
sam fought, "Get off of me!"  
Ben pulled her up, "Get up! Now, sam and I -- we're going to walk out of here, and you ain't going to do a damn thing about it."_

"Get off!" Sam yelled from her memory and lashed out, striking Sonny.  
Sonny fell back in surprised and stood up slowly rubbing his cheek while Jason tried not to smile and he said, "Yeah, she's defiantly remembering something."

_Sam made a move to distract Ben and fell to the floor, Ben tried to shoot Sonny but Sonny got there first. Sonny looked at the body, "He's dead."  
Sam stood slowly up, "Are you sure?"  
Sonny turned to face her, "Yeah, I'm sure."  
Sam nodded shakily, "Did you hear him say that he killed my dad? I mean, he was lying."  
Sonny gave her a hug, "Right. Hey, hey."_

Jason sat on the side of the couch and said, "Sonny, she can't be remembering…"  
Sonny looked at him like he had six eyes, "What? Why did the doctors say she wouldn't because they can be wrong you know-"  
Jason shook his head and slowly stood up, "I mean that in a way…I hope she doesn't start remembering."

_Sam tried not to cry, "I mean, Cody isn't dead. He was just . . .he was lying so. . ."  
Jax walked closer to her, "Sam. . ."  
Sam continued, "It would distract me . . ."  
Jax held a hand up, "Sam. "  
sam couldn't fight the tears, "So I wouldn't fight him, right? Jax, please . . ."  
Jax stopped her finally, "Sam. .Sam, sam. I'm sorry. Your father's gone."  
_  
Sonny shook his head once Jason had finished explaining, "No, you…why would you make that deal with Alexis?"  
"It's the best thing for Sam, Sonny, for her to forget me."  
Sonny shook his head, "You are the best thing that has happened to her, she lost her child, you were there, she lost her brother…you were there, who does she have there for her now?"  
_  
Sam reminisced about her father, "There was this one time. . .we. . .we ripped this boat off this really rich guy in Rhode island, and it was. . .and this storm came out of nowhere, and it was freezing, we had to put the sails down, and the rain was coming down really hard, and it was really windy, and my hair was all over the place, and I couldn't see and my dad, he cut this fishnet, see and he tied me hair back in a pony tail right in the middle of the storm, and I could see, but it was like. . .that's a really stupid thing to remember."  
_  
Jason sighed, "She has her mother, Alexis-"  
"Now Alexis is the mother of my daughter but she loves to control, and she will try to control sam, and in turn…you." Sonny said stopping Jason.  
_  
Sam walked to the door, "I'm going to find jax."  
Sonny stopped her, "No, you're not. No, you're not."  
sam crossed her arms, "I'm not allowed to go out there and look for jax?"  
Sonny shrugged, "It's not a smart move."  
Sam nodded, "Because you hate him. You know, I'm actually starting to think he's right -- that you are nothing but a cold, calculating mobster who would love to see jax dead."_

Jason shook his head, "Alexis doesn't tell me what to do, I pushed Sam away-"  
Sonny finished for him, "To protect her, I know that's what you think but Alexis pushed and pushed at your guilt until you decided that the only way to protect Sam was to push her away, but I told Alexis this and I'll tell you, no matter what you do, Sam could-could drown tomorrow or choke on a chicken wing, you need to enjoy each other while you have the time."  
_  
Sam continued her comment, "As he should be. As i am. Jax owes you his life. You reached into his side and you took out a bullet, even though you hated him. You're a good person, no matter how hard you try and pretend otherwise."  
Sonny shook his head smiling a bit, "I'm not good. I'm very, very bad. The only reason I saved candy boy's life was you."_

Sonny sighed, "Listen, I wasted my time with many women, Lily, Brenda, Carly, even Sam, Carly, Reese, Carly again, so I know what I'm talking about here."  
Jason took in a deep breath then sighed again and looked back at Sam.

_Sam looked down at the knife Helena had pointed at her then back at the woman, "You don't want to kill me."  
Helena smiled, "You left me no choice. See, death is what happens to overly confident little girls who intrude where they don't belong."  
Sam reached behind her and grabbed her own knife, "Well, get prepared because I am not going to go down without taking pieces of you with me."_

Jason turned to face Sonny, "I love her."  
Sonny nodded, "I know."  
Jason sighed and sat on a chair, "I went to her hospital room and talked to her while she was unconscious, I've never been good at that but I told her how I was wrong to push her away."  
Sonny sat on the table in front of him, "What changed?"  
_  
Jax sighed, "That's the scary part, sam. You're so desperate for this treasure you've aligned yourself with a psychopath you know nothing about. Well, I know Helena. And you may lie and cheat with the best of them –"  
sam nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate that."_

Jason ran a hand over his face, "Alexis asked me to not remind Sam, to let her forget me…and she's right, I should. If she doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember her baby, or Danny-"  
Sonny nodded, "Good plan, but you forgot, I was the baby's father, she remembers me then she remembers the baby then she remembers you."  
_  
Jax shrugged, "You know, maybe you need to do us both a favor. Next time I, you know, try to save you from something like a bar fight or -- or the astronaut or from yourself, you give me a swift kick towards the door and remind me of this night."  
Sam nodded, "Sure. No problem. I'm sorry I -- I couldn't live up to your lofty standards, and maybe there is some woman out there who can. Maybe not because I -- I highly doubt it, but who knows? You know, what the hell do I know?"_

Jason stood up, "I didn't forget, the best thing for Sam is to forget us both."  
Sonny followed him, "And who are you to decide? Who is Alexis to decide that for Sam for that matter. Alexis decided to move Sam away in secret, she chose to arrest you over and over again for things she couldn't have unless she was D.A. which she unfortunately is, Alexis is now decided that Sam can't remember you or me…when does Sam get to decide?"

_Sonny looked at Sam, "Look -- um -- I don't want anything romantic. This-"  
Sam nodded, "I know. I know, I got it." She kissed him passionately and they ended up having sex._

Sam openedher eyes and took in a deep breath and looked wildly around the room, her eyes resting on Sonny, while both men stood up and Sonny said, "Sam, how are you?"  
Sam shrugged, "I'm okay." She stood up and walked over to him slowly, Jason and Sonny just watching her. She leaned into his and kissed him.

AN: Sorry about the Sonny/Sam stuff, but this is her life in PC so I've gotta add it even though I am a dedicated JaSam fan.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alright, I need major help from all of you smarties out there, how do I reach my private messages? Email me at and tell me or even simpler, review to tell me (see how I put in the review?)

My Vietnam

Chapter 9

Sam shrugged, "I'm okay." She stood up and walked over to him slowly, Jason and Sonny just watching her. She leaned into Sonny and kissed him. Sonny pulled back and stared at her, shocked and Sam sat up, "What's wrong?"

Sonny shook his head, "Sam, you don't…you don't want me."

Sam's shoulders slumped, "And why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're in love with someone else, someone better." Sonny explained, meaning Jason.

Sam shook her head, "Listen, I'm over Jax, and I mean nothing is going to-" She stopped noticing Jason standing right there, "What are you doing here?"

Jason finally got his voice back and said, "I live here."

Sam looked around confused, "What?" She looked at Jason, "Why am I in your house."

Sonny looked at Jason and realized how hard it was for him and said, "Sam, what's the last thing you remember?"

Sam thought and said, "We were, um, together." She became very confused, "But…no I was in the elevator and…" She put a hand on her forehead, "I'm so confused."

Sonny put a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay, we'll work this out."

Sam looked at him and had a flash:

_Sam smiled, "I'm kidding. Obviously, we're not going anywhere. I'm just teasing."_

Sam shook her head and stood up, "No, we won't."

Sonny cocked his head to the side, "Why-why not?"

She put her hands in her pockets, "Because we're not anything to each other except a one night stand, excuse me." She said trying to go to the door but Sonny grabbed her arm.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey, just wait a minute, let me," he pointed to Jason, "And-and Jason, let us help you."

_Sam glared at Sonny, "I am not your wife, and I am sure as hell not your whore!"_

Sam pulled her arm away, "Like I said, we're nothing to each other, good bye." Then she walked out the door.

Sonny sighed and turned to Jason, "That could have gone better."

Jason nodded then looked at the door and said, "I'm going after her."

Sonny shrugged, "Good idea, I mean she's confused and she doesn't know anything, so, yeah it's a good idea to go after her." Jason nodded and grabbed his leather jacket and walked out the door.

Meanwhile Sam walked out to the pier and stared out on the open water:

_Sonny looked at Sam, "You almost hit me in the damn head."  
Sam shrugged, "Yeah, I know. I figured it wouldn't hurt since it's so dense and thick._"

Sam sighed and wrapped her arms around herself trying not to think and just watch the water, of course that's not what happened:

_Sam sighed, "I'm sorry. Ok, I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's just that you were talking about setting me up and making me dependent, and I have never in my life depended on anyone for anything, and I'm not going to start now."_

Sam turned around when she heard a noise and when she did she came face to face with Jason:

_Jason walked up to Sam, "Hey."  
Sam smiled, "Hello again."  
"You know i work for sonny?"  
Sam shrugged, "I know you saw us together in the hotel."  
Jason nodded, "Right. It's my job to know the people who have contact with sonny, who they are and what they want."  
"I don't want anything."  
Jason walked closer, "You like money. You spent a lot of time trying to get it."  
Sam nodded, " Yeah, well, a girl has to make a living."  
Jason held up a briefcase, "There's $1 million in this briefcase. You walk away from sonny and it's yours."_

Sam's eyebrows furrowed together and Jason said, "Hi, I was worried about you."  
Sam laughed bitterly, "You're worried about what I'm doing with Sonny."

_Sam looked at it, "That is a lot of money."  
Jason nodded, "All you have to do is disappear."  
"Yeah, well, what would you tell sonny?"  
"I'd tell him the truth."  
Sam shrugged, "Don't you think he'd get angry?"  
Jason nodded, "Probably."  
"Thanks, jason, but, no thanks. I wouldn't take sonny's money to stay. I'm not going to take yours to leave. I like sonny. We understand each other."  
Jason shut the briefcase, "Sam, you might think that this is the beginning of something. It's not."_

Jason shook his head, "Sam, you're just remembering things from-from the past, they're over."  
Sam looked at him with skeptic eyes, "Now why don't I believe you? Oh that's right, you want me out of town."

_Sam smiled a bit, "Oh, is that a threat?"  
Jason shrugged, "It's a statement of fact. Sonny's life is complicated. As long as you're with him, your life will be, too."  
"Oh, it'll take a hell of a lot more than complications to scare me off."  
Jason sighed, "Sonny's only sleeping with you to punish carly."_

Jason shook his head, "Sam, listen to me."  
Sam snorted a bit, "No, I have no reason to, you were horrible to me." She tried to leave but Jason stopped her with an arm out.

_Sam laughed a bit, "You don't have a clue what's going on between me and sonny. We've talked, he's been honest. Carly betrayed him."  
"You don't know anything about carly, ok? So do yourself a favor -- take the money and leave."  
Sam shook her head, "I already told you -- no. And I don't appreciate being ordered around. Nobody is going to tell me what i should or shouldn't want."  
"I don't care what you want or what you think you're going to get from this. The best thing for everyone is for you to go away."_

Sam looked up at him and said, "Listen, you want or wanted me gone, now I'm leaving, I have no ties to anyone here, at least none that I can remember, now let me go."  
Jason held onto her shoulders, "No, I'm not letting you leave, not like this."  
Sam pulled back yelling, "Let me go!" She wound up and clocked him on the cheek, he let her go out of shock.  
"Sam, Jason…what's going on?" Came a female voice and Sam turned around, face-to-face, with Skye.  
_  
Sam shrugged, "You don't know the first thing about me."  
Skye looked at her, "I know that sonny's going to grind you into dust, and you know what? You're going to deserve it. And even though it looks like right now that Jax is the one that's hurting in the end, he's going to be the lucky one."_

Sam looked at the woman and shook her head, "I'm getting out of here." She turned and ran before either could do anything to stop her.  
Skye turned to Jason, "What's wrong with her? Last time I saw you two you were so in love."  
Jason shook his head, "She got into a car accident, some glass hit her brain and she's lost her memory, but…she's remembering, much faster than I would have thought, but all she remembers of me is trying to buy her out of town." He ran a hand over his face.  
Skye thought, "If she remembers that about you then…oh all she remembers of me is hating her from Jax."  
Jason nodded, "That's all she knows is people hating her, and all I can do is wait, but I'm worried that she's going to do something drastic or leave town and never remember."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: AN UPDATE WOOHOO!!!!!!!

My Vietnam

Chapter 10

Sam walked down into Kelly's and sat down putting a hand over her face. She looked up and saw Mike again, she squinted at him trying so hard to remember him. He smiled down at her and said, "Hey Sam, what can I get you?"

Sam stared at him for a second then said, "Um, just a cup of coffee please."

Mike nodded, "Sure, one cup." He turned and walked away to go and get it. Sam slumped forward massaging her temples as she felt a headache coming on.

_Sam sighed, "I don't want to fight with you, carly."  
Carly shrugged, "Too late. I asked you a question -- how long have you been sleeping with my husband?"  
Sam crossed her arms, "Your husband made it very clear to me that his marriage to you was over."  
"Oh. Did he also make it very clear to you that when he takes you to bed, you are just standing in for someone else?"_

Sam opened her eyes as a mug of coffee was placed on her table, she looked up and saw Jason standing in front of her, he shrugged and said, "Uh, I offered to deliver this to you from Mike."  
Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to leave town."  
Jason nodded, "I know."  
Sam looked at him warily, " 'I know'? That's all you have to say? What are you going to kill me instead?"  
Jason shook his head, "No, I just—Sam, what you think you're remembering happened years ago when-"  
_  
Carly: Ok, well, I wouldn't get all comfy and cozy with sonny, if i were you. Has he bothered to mention brenda yet? Because the two of you look enough alike to be sisters -- same height, same build, same dark hair -- although brenda's was more stylish, but I'm sure that sonny did not notice that difference in the dark."  
Sam: Well, you are some nasty little bitch."  
Carly: No, actually, I'm being pretty nice. And I imagine that the resemblance to brenda was also the hook for jax."_

Jason saw Sam's eyes glaze over and he stopped, "Sam." He waved a hand in front of her eyes, "Sam?" He shook her shoulder, "Sam!" He pulled out his cell phone, "I need an ambulance here."  
Meanwhile Sam stared off into space while memories scrambled to fit into place in her head.

_Sam shrugged, "My personal life is off-limits to strangers, but I will tell you one thing -- whatever sonny and I have going on doesn't affect the rest of our lives. I couldn't tell him what to do with those kids if I wanted to."  
Lorenzo Alcazar nodded, "Yeah, maybe you're right. Corinthos has no respect for women. Why should he listen to you?"_

Jason watched as the ambulance loaded an almost catonic Sam. He looked up as the paramedic asked if he wanted to ride with them. Pausing Jason looked at Sam then nodded, "Yeah." He got in and grabbed Sam's limp hand. He squeezed it tightly while Sam's eyes were on the roof but not focusing.

"_Sonny, you and carly can get back together or not. I have no expectations. That's how this works."_

Suddenly Jason felt a tight squeeze and saw Sam's eyes wide with fear, "Sam?" Sam looked around with her eyes full of fear then rested them back on Jason who looked at the paramedics and said, "She's awake, er, she's back."  
The paramedic looked down at the young woman then shook his head, "She needs to get checked out at General Hospital anyway."  
Jason looked down at Sam and said, "Everything is gonna be okay Sam, I promise." She looked at him and nodded a bit still clutching tightly to his hand.

AN: I KNOW this was short, but it's just another plot starter (cause I'm just OUT of them, I mean Sam losing her memory isn't a big enough one ya know?) and to say that I'm not giving up…hell no. So I hope you enjoyed, and how great is the JaSam stuff on the real show, and I do not like Liz right now…huh…she might make an appearance…if you like her then I will put a warning if/when I put her in this. I'm pretty sure that was a run-on sentence…oh well. ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed and if you read this down the whole way, the authors note that is, then you rock.


	11. Chapter 11

My Vietnam

Chapter 10

Seconds seemed like hours. And hours seemed like years. Jason watched as the woman he loved was wheeled once again into the hospital. He watched with broken eyes to match his heart as the nurses had to pry her hand off of his. And he watched as she was wheeled through white doors, too weak to fight. He sat down in one of the waiting chairs to once more wait to hear if Sam was going to be okay. It was then that Jason Morgan decided that he was done watching.

Hours later he looked up to see Sam walk cautiously out into the waiting area looking around and her eyes resting on Jason. Jason stood up and walked slowly up to her, "Uh, how-how are you?"

Sam shrugged, "Tired I guess."

Jason nodded, "I guess that's to be expected."

Sam mimicked his action slowly and said, "Well I guess I'd better..." She turned to go and Jason's heart sank until she turned quickly around and said, "Jason, I need to ask you something but I can't do it here...is there somewhere that we can talk?"

Jason thought and said, "On the roof, that's probably the safest place to talk."

"Okay um, can we-can we go now please?"

Jason nodded worried and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sure." Sam smiled a bit as the two walked over to the stairs leading to the roof unaware of the pairs of eyes that watched.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam turned to face the man before her and said, "Okay, I need a place to live."

Jason looked confused, "You live with Alexis."

Sam sighed and turned around frustrated then turned back to him, "I have absolutely no memories of her, or this Ric guy. I dunno, I just...I don't trust him."

"Him?"

Sam shook her head, "I meant them."

"Sam, has Ric done or said anything-" he started to ask putting emphasis on 'anything'.

Sam shook her head, "No, he just, he gives me the creeps okay? And for all I know they could be lying to me!"

Jason ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know if living with me is such a good idea..."

Sam threw her hands up, "Listen, I know you don't like me, or didn't or, whatever but I have memories of you, yes they're not good memories but they're memories, I know who you are, and I won't take no for an answer. It's either you or I go and sleep on a park bench tonight because I don't have any money for a hotel or even a motel."

"Do you want some money because I have, more, more than enough to get you through for a while."

Sam shook her head vigorously,"I don't want charity."

Jason looked a bit confused, "You just want to live with me for free but no charity."

"Okay fine, I'll clean, I'll cook, I'm not sure if I know how to cook but I can figure it out and I can do laundry-"

Jason held up a hand for her to stop, "Sam, Sam," she stopped, "You don't know how to clean, cook and barely can do laundry."

Sam nodded, "So I'm useless."

Jason shook his head, "No way."

Sam sighed then thought, "How do you know that I can't do any of that stuff."

Jason thought fast, "Sonny told me."

Sam nodded accepting that answer then said, "So I guess that's it then huh?" Jason stayed silent, "Alright, well then, I don't need you or my, " air quotes, "mother and father," end air quotes, "you can go to hell."

As she turned to go Jason couldn't stop himself and grabbed her arm remembering when she left and got into the accident that cause this whole thing, "Wait!"

Sam looked at him and said, "Yes?"

"I have a room for you."

Sam smiled, "I knew you'd come through."

Jason released her arm and said, "And you know what?"

Sam shrugged, "What?"

"Just then, you sounded like your old self." Jason said and Sam smiled and suddenly hugged him.

She pulled away as she remembered what he had said to her in her memories and said, "Alright so, ready to go home?"

Jason nodded and said, "We still have one more stop to make though."

---------------

Sam knocked softly on the door that she used to call home and when nobody answered she turned around to Jason and said, "Oh well, nobody's home, let's go."

Jason put both his hands on her shoulders and turned her around and knocked on the door for her, still keeping a strong hold on her shoulders. Sam sighed as Alexis came to the door and opened it, "Sam?" She looked from her daughter to the man behind her and looked at his hands on her shoulders not even trying to keep her displeasure a secret. Jason lowered his hands as Alexis said, "Thank you Jason for bringing her home, I can take it from here."

Sam shook her head, "No, I came to get my stuff."

Alexis closed her eyes and shook her head then opened her eyes, "Excuse me?"

Sam sighed, "Jason is letting me move in with him."

Alexis shook her head, "I don't think so."

Sam shrugged, "I didn't ask you for permission."

"Well I am your mother and I say-"

"And I say that I am a grown woman and I didn't ask your opinion all I came for is my stuff."

Alexis nodded, "What about Kristina."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh please Alexis, stop using her as a tool against me, I'm leaving and you can't stop me, now let me go get my stuff." Alexis sighed and allowed her passed glaring at Jason about to take her frustrations on him when Sam turned around, "Jason? Are you coming?" Jason held back a smirk at Alexis as he followed Sam into her room to pack her stuff. An hour later Sam brought some stuff out followed by Jason who carried most of the room and Sam laughed, "You know I can carry some of that stuff Jason."

Jason shook his head, "Nah, I got it."

Sam laughed again but it stopped mid-laugh once they walked back up to Alexis who now had Ric by her side, Alexis paused then asked, "Have you gotten all your things?"

Sam nodded, "Yes."

"Good. Listen Sam if I did something to make you want to leave I'm sorry-"

Sam sighed, "This isn't about you Alexis, it's about me. I'm doing this for myself."

Alexis nodded, "I understand."

Ric finally spoke up, "But I don't. Sam this is your mother and she is trying to help-"

"Ric shut up, you're not in this okay?"

Ric glared at her, "No, not okay." Behind Sam, Jason put the things he was carrying on a table and walked up behind Sam threateningly but Ric continued, "You say that this is all about you, well you know what Sam? You look in the mirror too much."

Jason took a step forward but Sam put her hand on his chest, "Well you know what Ric, you don't look in the mirror enough." She turned back to Jason, "Ready?"

Jason nodded and picked up the things he had been carrying and once Sam was out the door he turned back to Ric and said deathly serious, "Stay away from Sam." Then he followed Sam out the door.

They got into Carly's car that Jason had borrowed and Sam laughed, "Did you see their faces?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, Sam you shouldn't mess with Ric."

Sam laughed a bit, "What? He started it with me."

Jason shook his head slightly as he started the car, "Just learn when to choose your battles."

Sam snorted a bit, "Come on Jason, lighten up."

Jason sighed, "Just don't start things with people." Sam shook her head but didn't say anything, she just stared out the window angrily.

----

Sam walked into the penthouse after Jason and looked around uneasily, he looked at her and asked, "What?"

Sam shrugged, "Have I been here before?"

Jason thought up an excuse, "Once or twice."

Sam nodded, "It felt familiar."

Jason put down the boxes and turned to Sam, "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said in the car, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sam nodded looking into his eyes deeply, "I know."

Jason sighed, "So how are you?"

Sam moved closer to him, "Good I guess."

Jason saw her moving closer and asked, "Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam shrugged, "I have no idea." Suddenly she pressed her lips against his.

AN: Yay for JaSam fluff, you can thank the actual GH for getting those two crazy kids back together, and SCREW LIZ!! I hope she looses the baby, and only because it's a fake character.

SO...

Merry Christmas everyone (Politicians: That doesn't refer to everyone's religious beliefs SUCKAA!)

Sigh Okay

Merry Christmas

Happy Hanukka

Radical Roshashana

And Killer Kwanza!

THERE I am now politically correct! YAY!


	12. Chapter 12 New Chapter AN Removed

AN: Ahh, sorry for the not updating thing but…well I have no good excuse, just enjoy this since I don't know when the next one will be up. And you can thank 'My Word' by SR-71 for this chapter, the song inspired me and I don't know why.

My Vietnam

Chapter 11

Jason's eyes widened as their lips collided but his eyes slowly closed as he pressed back to her, remembering all the good times they had had together. Then his conscience got the best of him and he pulled back quickly and backed up from the love of his life and inching towards the door. Sam opened her eyes and sighed softly, "Wow."

Jason shook his head lightly, looking down, and asked, "Why did you-"

"Do that?" Finished Sam smiling slightly as Jason lifted his head surprised that even without her memory she could predict what he was going to say.

Jason nodded, "Yeah."

Sam shrugged lightly, "I don't know to be honest." She walked over to the pool table and lifted the cue ball, "I guess I just wanted to feel something." She slammed it onto the table angrily looking down at it and said, "She lied…didn't she?"

Jason walked slowly towards her, "She?"

Sam didn't look at him, "Alexis."

Jason thought then carfully said, "Why do you think that?"

Shrugging, Sam answered, "I don't know…maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Jason mimicked her movement gently and took the cue ball from her hand, "I wish I could help but…"

"But you can't because you don't really know me and all you do know is that I slept with Sonny and I'm a horrible person."

_Sam shrugged, "I just -- I just want to support you, that's all, help you get through this."  
Sonny ran a hand over his face, "Yeah, and I appreciate that, but, you know, i –"  
Sam waited for him to continue, "What?"  
Sonny shrugged, "I don't think it's that good of an idea right now, you know, for you to be in court, you know."_

Sam put a hand lightly on her head and Jason saw, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay? Is it a memory or-"

Sam cut him off, "No, just a headache."

Jason nodded knowing she was lying, "Okay, you should go lay down."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, which room?"

Jason gave her instructions and watched as she walked up the stairs, he sat heavily on the couch then remembered the baby's room and his face fell as he jumped up and ran up the stairs to stop her from seeing. He reached the top of the stairs and found she hadn't seen the other room and watched her unpack on of her bags and sit down on the bed and put her head in her hands and cry silently. Jason closed his eyes sadly and closed the door to the baby's room trying to be quiet.

Sam looked up as she heard the door close and quickly wiped her eyes and got up walking over to her door and said, "Hey."

Jason looked up at her, "Hey, are you okay? Do you need tylnol or something?"

Sam shook her head, "No, uh…" She looked at the door, "What's in there?"

Thinking quickly Jason said, "My wife's room."

Sam looked surprised and a bit hurt but she masked it quickly and said, "Oh, yeah, of course."

Knowing Sam took what he said the wrong way Jason tried to explain, "Sam it's-"

Shaking her head Sam said, "No, I understand, it's fine." She faked a yawn and then said, "Listen, I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"

Jason studied her for a second then said, "Yeah…sweet dreams Sam."

Sam nodded, "You too." She laid down on her bed as Jason closed the door and leaned against it tiredly.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep and eventually succeeded and although Jason wished her sweet dreams…

Jax looked at Sam, "Sonny will win, he'll take the boys away. And then they will tear each other apart fighting, and then he's going to take carly back, and he will shut you out of his life permanently. I just hope that you find the self-respect to walk away before that happens."

The next morning Jason slowly opened his eyes and sat up from his spot on the couch where he had been spending most nights. As he sat up a small piece of paper floated down off of his chest. His eyebrows came together in confusion as he read it:

Dear Jason,

You have been nothing but nice to me in the past few days since my accident. I don't know what happened before then to make you hate me so much, I guess sleeping with Sonny and pulling him and Carly farther apart didn't help much. I wanted you to know that although you've been nice in offering to let me stay with you I don't want to be a burden to you or your wife. I can guess how much you love her since you stayed up waiting for her to get home and fell asleep on the couch. This letter is getting longer than I planned it to be but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for everything that's happened and I never meant to make you cheat on your wife with that kiss. I know it meant nothing to you and I…well no I'm not sorry, that kiss made me feel something, the first thing I've felt in a while and I wouldn't take it back if I could. That sound so selfish and I guess I now understand why people call me a selfish home wrecker, I suppose I am. But it's getting light out and I would rather be gone before you wake up. So thank you for the third time and I hope you and your wife are going to be happy together.

Always,

**Sam**

Throwing down the paper Jason ran to the door grabbing his leather jacket and a gun, it was habit, and raced over to Carly's to get her help.

Finally Jason made it to Carly's and, channeling Carly, he just walked in and the sight he came to made him stop and forget about Sam. Standing in from of him was Carly and Sonny kissing. "Carly." Jason said monotone getting her attention.

Carly pulled away and regained her composure while Sonny tried to explain, "Jason this isn't-"

Jason shook his head, "I don't care, Carly listen Sam left and I think she might be going to the MetroCourt to get a room for the night, I don't think she knows that Kelly's board people and I seriously need your help."

Carly nodded thanking her luck that she didn't have to help explain, "Okay how? Refuse her a room?"

Jason shook his head, "No, offer her one. If she doesn't have a place to stay she will leave town, I know she will and I won't be able to find her again."

Carly nodded, "Okay, so I give her a room, you come in and sweep her off her feet?"

Jason sighed, "Carly…"

"Okay I'm sorry, can't blame a girl for trying though, right?" She gathered her purse as her cell phone rang and answered it, "Carly here." She mouthed to Sonny and Jason 'METROCOURT'. "Oh…okay, so she's there with no money…okay, no do not send her away, give her a room and send the bill to my account…just do it." She hung up and said, "She's there."

Jason nodded, "I have to go to her and explain."

Carly grabbed his arm, "Explain?"

Jason sighed, "She found the baby's room and asked what was in there…I said my wife's room and she didn't give me a chance to explain. I went downstairs to sleep and she thought I was waiting up for my wife and she didn't want to be a 'home wrecker' as she called herself."

Sonny finally spoke up, "Why would she think she was being a home wrecker?"

Jason took in a deep breath, "She kissed me."

Carly smiled and said, "Alright Sam."

Jason shook his head, "I've got to go."

Carly nodded, "Yeah, I'll go with you, come on Sonny."

Sonny followed the two out and went to the MetroCourt.

Upon arriving the three walked into the lobby and Carly to the front desk and asked what room Sam was in, she walked back over to Jason and repeated the information, "Room 306, go get her tiger."

Jason rolled his eyes slightly but walked over to the elevator and went to see Sam. He got to the next floor and saw Sam walking towards the elevator, "Sam." Sam looked up surprised and turned the other way but Jason went after her, "Sam!"

She turned around and said, "Listen Jason, I said all I had to say in the letter and this is just awkward now.

Jason nodded but said, "You got it all wrong…I'm not married, I meant my _ex_-wife's room."

Sam took in a deep breath, "Yeah?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah."

Sam shrugged, "Doesn't make a difference…I need to be on my own right now to realize where to go from here. I don't know if I can do that with you, like I said you have been nothing but amazing since the beginning." She turned and walked away leaving Jason a bit shocked as she went to the elevator and pressed the down button.

Jason turned to the elevator and waiting for it to come back up when he heard gunshots coming down from below, "SAM!"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Okay, when I get to the hostage crisis a lot of the dialogue will be the same but it will (hopefully) end up changing with the way that I think Sam should have handled the crisis. So just for safety…

Disclaimer: A lot of the dialogue I do not own, I got it from GeneralHospitalHappeningsTwo

My Vietnam

Chapter 13

Jason was furiously pushing the down button on the elevator hoping to God that Sam was alright. He finally gave up and ran, not sure where he ran to all he could think about what Sam and somehow he ended up outside. By the time he reached the outside the cops had arrived and rushed him away from the building. He was ushered over to the cops who thought he had been in the lobby, "No, I wasn't in the lobby! What the hell is going on?!"

Mac sighed in frustration and said, "Do you know anyone who is in the lobby?"

Jason's face softened with sadness, "Sam."

"Okay…" He went to leave when he felt a vice grip on his wrist and he turned around angrily, "What the-"

"What is going on in there Mac?" Asked Jason, his usually blank face filled with anger and determination.

"Hostage crisis, we're not sure how many people are in there-"

"The charity event was tonight!" Jason said with realization.

Mac nodded, "I know."

Jason thought, "Carly and Sonny are in there."

"How do you know that?"

"They came here with me and I left them in the lobby." Jason turned away from Mac and looked at the building feeling helpless.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rewind – After Sam Got Into The Elevator 

Sam walked out of the elevator into the lobby, immediately confronted by Carly and Sonny. "Sam, where is Jason?" Carly asked impatiently.

Sam shook her head, "I left him upstairs, excuse me." She said trying to push past the couple.

Sonny grabbed her elbow and spun her around gently, "W-what do you mean you left him upstairs, did he tell you anything?"

Sam sighed, "This really doesn't concern you Sonny, I'm out of your life and Jason's." She looked past Sonny at Carly, "So there, you have both your men back, I'm done."

She finally managed to push past the two and got as far as the door before men came bursting through, guns drawn and the leader grabbed her and put a gun to her head and fired two warning shots into the air, "Nobody move and nobody will get hurt!"

Sam wrestled lightly before having the gun painfully pressed into her skull and yelled, "Alright, alright!"

The leader spoke to her with a British accent, "You're going to be trouble, aren't you?"

"Let go of me!" She yelled in reply before he tossed her into a wooden chair.

He spoke to the rest of the group, "Everybody stay where you are! This is a robbery. Cooperate and it will be over in five minutes."

Carly took a step forward, "Take anything, just don't hurt anyone."

The man smirked, "Thank you for your support, I intend to." He glanced around the room, "Everybody hand over their cell phone, pagers, P.D.A.S. please."

His men went around the room and collected the phones, rather roughly before getting to Elizabeth and grabbing the phone she was trying to make a call with, she held up her hands, "Alright!"

Something snapped inside of Sam and she yelled, "Stop it! She's pregnant!"

The leader sighed and turned to Sam, "You again, do shut up." He looked back at his goon and nodded and the goon took the phone but with less force.

Sam looked around the room and saw Sonny and Carly talking and wished she was nearer to them but she was half the rooms length away. The leader again spoke to the group, "Now, please take off all jewelry and hand it over." Once more the men came around with a second bag and took all jewelry, but Sam had none to turn over.

"I don't have any." She stated firmly.

The leader walked over to them, "What the hell is going on over here?"

The goon looked at him and spoke with a (surprisingly) female voice, "She won't give up the goods."

"I told you, I don't have any!"

The leader looked at Sam and nodded to the goon, "continue on." The goon glared at Sam but continued, the leader gave sam one more look then moved away.

Sam looked around the room before her eyes were, once again, drawn to Carly and Sonny who were arguing over a piece of jewelry then, once it was given up, they started talking in a hushed whisper again. The leader spoke to his goons, "Five? You and three clean out the vault. Take a hostage with you."

Sam watched as a hostage, a young girl with skanky dyed hair was dragged off, "No, wait. What are you doing? I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! No! Don't!"

A while passed before Sam watched Carly walk over to the leader and say, "Take what you want and get the hell out of my hotel, mr. One or whoever the hell you are." She grabbed the bottom of the mask and One, the leader, responded by putting his gun under her chin.

"I wouldn't if I were you." One responded. Carly let go and One let down the gun and shoved her into Sonny, "Good girl."

All of a sudden an alarm went off and the assistant manager tried to hide a grin when some goons returned and yelled, "Someone activated the silent alarm! The briefcase got locked in there with Three and the Hostage."

One looked at the assistant manager and said, "You."

Carly stepped forward, "You won't be able to get into the vault for the next 12 hours."

Sonny stood by her, "Things are about to go seriously wrong. You still got time to cut your losses. But you're going to have to leave now. You came after the briefcase. That didn't work out. You got a chance to get away, but you got to leave now. I don't think anybody wants a hostage situation. Especially since the vault won't open for another 12 hours. That's a long time to hold off the cops. I don't think you want to attract that kind of attention, do you?"

Carly nodded, "I promise you, we won't press any charges."

Sonny continued, "So I'm thinking maybe you'll leave here in a body bag, or you and your people can slip out the service entrance through the docks, and -- I'll tell you what. I'll even volunteer to be your hostage. But you got to leave now."

From outside, Mac went over the speaker, "This is the port charles police. We have the place surrounded."

One gave up any sign of thinking, "Well, now, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He looked around the group and said, ""We have a long night ahead of us. I can't leave without that briefcase, and the briefcase is locked up in the vault for the next 12 hours. So, there's no point in spending our time together in an unpleasant way. So we're going to play a little game. We'll call it "get to know you." We're going to go walk around the room, ask your name and a word to describe yourself. For example, my name is one. So I would say "fun one." Doesn't have to rhyme, but you get extra points if it does. And points will be very important as the night rolls on." He picked up a pencil holder, "Anyone who drops this will end up as a human shield as we leave here. Go."

Carly caught it, "Kick-ass carly."

One smiled, "Very good. Now toss it to someone else."

Max heisitated, "Uh -- menacing max."

One held up his gun then thought, "Fair. But he or she who hesitates -- you know the rest. Now, go." Max didn't throw it, "Don't make me repeat myself again."

Lulu glared at him, "Screw-you lulu."

One smirked, "Love it. Faster.

Lulu tossed it to Nikolas, "Nightmare Nikolas."

"Baby's breath elizabeth."

"Intern emily."

"Job-in' Robin."

"Howlin' Alan"

"Michael Corinthos Jr."

One shrugged, "Continue."

Sonny looked around and threw it to Sam, she saw it coming too short and reached for it, almost dropping it and brushed hair out of her eyes, "Smart-ass Sam."

One walked over and grabbed the container then turned to the group, "Nice work. Nice work, all of you. Bravo, bravo. So, now that we all know each other a little more, don't think of yourselves as hostages, but think of yourselves as my guests. Sit quietly, behave yourselves, or die. It's that kind of a party." Without looking he held up his gun to Sam and shot her in the shoulder, she grasped her bleeding shoulder and fell over the side of the chair with a scream.

Outside Jason's head sharply looked toward the building, "Sam."

James looked down at the brunette, "So, now you all know I mean business."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm glad people are liking this story! I thought the hostage crisis was crap (minus the Lulu part, that was pretty ok) and it just seemed like it was all about Sonny!

My Vietnam

Chapter 14

Robin ran over to Sam, "Sam! Sam!" Nikolas joined her and got Sam over to the couch before letting Robin examine her. She checked Sam's eyes, "Unresponsive, I think she's unconscious."

Number One pointed his gun at Robin, "What do you think you're doing?"

Robin looked up, "She needs help, or she could bleed to death."

One cocked the gun, "Get back over there."

Robin glared at him, "She's going to bleed out!"

"NOW!" The leader roared and Robin slowly moved back, keeping an eye on Sam. One pointed to Lulu, "You, help Smart-ass Sam over here."

Lulu looked on the verge of tears as she slowly moved over to where Sam was propped up and looked around wildly as blood poured out, "She's bleeding and I don't know how to stop it!"

Alan took a step forward, "She needs something to put pressure on the wound, her jacket or-"

"Did I say you could talk?" One interrupted suddenly.

Robin looked around then said, "Please, if she dies you'll be in a lot more trouble, if you let us save her, you'll be saving yourself."

James thought then said, "Tell Lulu what to do."

Carly stepped forward, "Lulu is only a kid!"

Lulu looked around then at Sam and quickly removed Sam's jacket and ripped part of it, placing it over the wound, "Now what?"

One smiled, "She seems to be handling it fine."

Alan took in a deep breath then said, "We need to remove the bullet from Sam's shoulder."

One shrugged, "Lulu will have to do it then, won't she?"

Lulu looked up, "No, I-I can't." She looked down at the wound then said, "Can someone stronger please put pressure on it?"

One nodded and Nikolas stepped up, "I'll do it." He traded places with his sister and looked down at his cousin who was staring up but not seeing.

One looked at the two and said, "Well, well, well Nightmare Nikolas, you seem to know Smart-ass Sam here…an old flame perhaps?"

Nikolas glared at him, "Cousin, actually."

The man laughed, "Is everyone here related somehow? No matter, she'll be dead in a few minutes."

He laughed again and then turned around before he heard a voice rasp out, "You first."

One's eyes widened beneath his ski mask as he slowly turned back around to see Sam standing and glaring, with one hand firmly clenched over the bandage. "Sam, no! Lay back down." Nikolas tried to get her to lay back down without hurting her already injured shoulder.

One turned all the way around, "If the lady does not want to lay back down, let her continue standing. It won't be long before she passes out anyway, then perhaps we can get some peace and quiet."

Sam chuckled lightly, "You'll never get quiet if I die. Then instead of robbery, you'll be charged with murder, I don't think that's a chance you're willing to take."

One walked over to her, "Then you are sadly mistaken."

Sam looked into his eyes and cocked her head to the side, "Your voice."

"What about it."

"It's Australian. You wouldn't happen to know Jax would you?"

"Who is this? Another one of your lovers?"

Sam shrugged, "Not really sure myself."

One turned around and walked away while saying, "Let's play another game. Let's call it "musical partners." Now, whoever is left without a partner…loses." He grabbed Lulu's arm, "You, over here, stand next to Michael Corinthos Jr." He pointed to Carly, "And you can make sure Smart-ass Sam doesn't get blood on your lovely carpet." He continued switching people then said, "Sit down, shut up and you'll all be fine." He then turned and started talking to his goons.

Carly turned to Sam and whispered, "There's a service entrance in the back that I'm sure they don't know about, we need to get to it and get Jason, he'll know what to do."

Sam looked back at her, "Why are you telling me this? You don't even like me."

Carly sighed, "I don't hate you so much anymore, besides this isn't about us, I need to get home to my kids, and to do that we need-". She looked up at one of the hostage takers, "Jason."

Sam looked confused, "Jason? What." She turned to see what she was looking at, "Oh."


	15. Chapter 15

My Vietnam

Chapter 15

AN: Ahh, it's been so long since I updated this…sorry. Reviews make me update faster but so far this hasn't sparked much interest. And, GH is crappy lately.

Carly turned to Sam and whispered, "There's a service entrance in the back that I'm sure they don't know about, we need to get to it and get Jason, he'll know what to do."

Sam looked back at her, "Why are you telling me this? You don't even like me."

Carly sighed, "I don't hate you so much anymore, besides this isn't about us, I need to get home to my kids, and to do that we need-". She looked up at one of the hostage takers, "Jason."

Sam looked confused, "Jason? What." She turned to see what she was looking at, "Oh."

Jason looked down at Sam but forced himself to be apathetic, One walked over and said, "**There seems to be a lot of chatter coming from this side of the room. I think a time-out is in order." He pulled Sam off the floor, "Come here, you." She quickly ripped off his mask, revealing James Craig, "You really, really shouldn't have done that." He threw her to the ground and if anyone had been watching closely they would have seen Jason flinch.**

**Carly stood up, "Hey! You already shot her, lay off, James Craig."**

**Craig pointed his gun at her, "Or else what? What will you do to me?"**

**Carly glared at him before sitting down next to Sam, checking her shoulder and putting pressure on it. James smiled, "That's what I thought."**

**Sam looked up at James, "Go to hell."**

**Craig turned around, "You first." He smirked and kept on walking.**

**Sam winced as Carly pressed down on the wound, "What?"**

**Carly glared at her, "You've already been shot once, do yourself a favor and shut up."**

**Sam smirked, "You know me better than that."**

**Carly, despite the situation, grinned, "Yeah I do."**

**"Time to switch partners!" James yelled as he grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her off of Sam, taking the cloth with her.**

**"NO!" Carly yelled as blood soaked from Sam's shoulder. She turned to Craig and yelled, "You idiot! Her blood won't clot now!"**

**James shrugged, "We'll just start over then."**

**Carly shook her head, "She doesn't have that kind of time! She needs a doctor."**

**James looked around the room, "Screw you, Lulu, come over here."**

**Slowly, Lulu stood up and walked over to Sam and Craig, "I'm not a doctor."**

**James shrugged, "I'm giving Smart-ass Sam a choice. Smart-ass Sam, can you hear this?"**

**Sam looked up, "Of course I can, you shot me, you didn't make me deaf."**

**"Ah, I see your name remains true." Sam rolled her eyes as James continued, "Now, would you rather have Screw-you Lulu here place pressure on your wound or, do it yourself." Sam looked up at Lulu and looked down before ripping off a strip of her shirt and placing it firmly over the bullet hole. James smirked again, "I see." Sam winced but leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes.**

**James pulled Carly and switched her with Sonny, then placed him with Emily. He walked around and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I am getting a bit bored." **

**Sam turned to look at him as her hand dropped from the bullet wound and her eyes rolled back and she fell off the couch, onto the floor. **

**James smirked, "That'll work."**


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Okay, point 1: I hate GH, I don't watch it anymore, they're screwing over Sam and I haate Elizabeth.  
Point 2: I have no idea how to end this, or when to, but I have an idea, if any of you wonderful people know how this should end, feel free to email me.

My Vietnam

Chapter 16

_James pulled Carly and switched her with Sonny, then placed him with Emily. He walked around and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I am getting a bit bored." _

_Sam turned to look at him as her hand dropped from the bullet wound and her eyes rolled back and she fell off the couch, onto the floor. _

_James smirked, "That'll work."_

Robin stood up but stopped when she felt a gun in her ribs, "Please! You don't want murder charges on top of all of this, let me help her!"

Alan followed her suit, "By allowing us to help, you will help yourself."

Craig watched as Carly, Lulu, Nikolas, Emily, and Max stood up, "Oh look, a room full of heroes." He looked at Nikolas and said, "Alright, you, Nightmare Nikolas, you get to go on a scavenger hunt." He turned to Robin, "What will you need to operate, Doctor?"

Robin blinked, "I can't operate here, I can't even operate."

"And why is that?"

"I am HIV positive."

James thought, "Make sure not to cut yourself while operating, now, what are you going to need?" Robin thought then named what she would need and James sent Nikolas to get them in a certain amount of time.

Eventually Nikolas returned with everything and Robin walked over to Sam then looked up, "I need someone to help and someone to get her back on the couch."

James pointed to Carly, "Go help."

Carly looked surprised, "I'm not-"

Craig pointed at Robin, "Do it, or Job-in Robin joins Smart-ass Sam."

Carly glared but walked over to Robin and together, they lifted Sam, who had fallen unconscious, while a pair of blue eyes watched intently. Carly glanced at him before asking Robin, "What do you need me to do?"

Robin removed the cloth and grimaced at the wound, "I think it might be infected, but right now we need to get the bullet out. She's bleeding internally. We need to open her up." They worked for a while before Robin's eyes widened, "Oh shit."

Nikolas stood up, "What happened?"

Carly grabbed a towel, "We've got to stop the bleeding." She looked up, "The bullet hit an artery."

Robin grabbed the monofilament line, "We need to tie it off."

Sonny looked at Craig, "You need to stop this, now!"

James watched as Emily stood up, "Stay where you are."

Emily glared at him, "They need help."

James looked back at the make-shift surgery, "I think they're fine."

Lulu jumped up, "She's going to die! They need help, let Emily or Elizabeth help them!"

James looked down at Elizabeth, "Baby's breath, you're quiet, would you like to go and help?" Elizabeth look up at him but then lowered her head, James smirked, "I'll take that as a 'no'."

Carly glared at Elizabeth then looked at Emily, "Now would be a good time for your help."

James thought, "Alright, Intern Emily, go help, for a price to be named later." Emily ran over and together, the three succeeded in stopping the bleeding, but James wasn't done, "Emily and Robin, back off, it's time for some more entertainment. Carly is going to finish with the operation."

Carly looked up, "I can't."

"Then she'll die. Pity, after all you've been through, I mean."

Carly shaking grabbed the needle and started closing the wound, "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this."

James smirked, "Alright. Fall back, Kick-ass Carly. Baby's Breath, go bandage her."

Elizabeth slowly stood up and walked over to Sam. She grabbed the duck tape and started bandaging the wound, suddenly, Sam's pale hand grabbed her arm, Elizabeth screamed then asked, "Sam, are you alright?"

Sam's head cocked to the side, "Who are you?"

Craig walked over to the couch, "Welcome back."

"Go to hell."

"Nice to see you're feeling better."

"Sir!" A female voice caught James' ears as he saw one of the hostage takers bringing in Spinelli, "We found him in the hallway, trying to be a hero."

James smirked, "Well, I've been dying for some entertainment." He looked over at Robin, "Job-in Robin, how many holes can you patch up?" He aimed his gun.

"No! He's a computer wiz!" Lulu screamed.

James paused, "Can he override the system?"

Spinelli nodded, "Yes, I can."

James lowered his gun, "You have an hour."

Spinelli was led over to the desk, where he was handed his laptop and he went to work. An hour later, and many threats later, James stalked over to Spinelli, "Well?"

Spinelli glanced at him, "I just need a few more minutes."

Craig smirked then turned to the hostages, "The police are going to storm in here at 5:30, when the vault was supposed to open, but thanks to Mr. Spinelli and Michael Corinthos Jr., it will all be over soon." He grabbed Lulu and Spinelli, "Come on."

Jason slid over to Carly and carefully slid her a hostage outfit, "Wait for my signal."

Carly cautiously took the outfit then whispered, "If he blows this hotel, Sam doesn't stand a chance."

Meanwhile, Craig, his female companion, Sonny, Lulu and The Jackal reached the safe, "You had better hope this is an Equinox and Michael Corinthos Jr. has the right code. If it isn't, then I stick to my original plan. I'll blow this lobby to kingdom come and use the many deaths to cover my escape. There's a chance that some of you might survive the blast, but no chance at all that you'll survive a gunshot wound to the head. So keep behaving, and pray to whatever you believe in that michael corinthos jr. Is telling the truth for once in his life." The vault opened and they got the case, "Well?"

Sonny looked at him calmly, "7-6-7…4-4-3."

The woman yelled, "He's lying!"

"No, he's not. If he is, he knows that Carly will be dead in a matter of seconds." He punched in the code and it opened with a beep, "Good job." They walked back into the lobby when the lights suddenly went out, "They cut the power!"

Carly took this chance and slipped out the service exit, quickly changing her clothes and climbing out the roof. Once she was in sight, she took off her mask and climbed down, "They're gonna blow the lobby!"

Jason, meanwhile, lunged for James, wrenching the detonator out of his hands.

Carly ran up to the police, "The lobby's wired to explode! Get everyone out! You got to get everyone out now!"

The police threw in the tear gas then entered the lobby, where shots were fired and suddenly…

The lobby exploded.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Look, another update, I just more ideas for this story. Plus, the reviews helped, a lot.

My Vietnam  
Chapter 17

_Carly ran up to the police, "The lobby's wired to explode! Get everyone out! You got to get everyone out now!"_

_The police threw in the tear gas then entered the lobby, where shots were fired and suddenly…_

_The lobby exploded._

Outside, Carly's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and relief, she got out, but everyone she loved was still in there, "Jason! Sonny!"

Suddenly, hostages and police came pouring out of the hotel, some with a few cuts and bruises, others barely standing up, and still others who had to be dragged out. Paramedics ran to meet the hostages and took them to pre-set gurneys. Carly wildly looked around for someone she knew, or someone who knew what was going on. She felt tears sting her eyes before arms wrapped around her shoulder, she turned around quickly, a fist ready but stopped when she saw Jason.

"Jason, oh thank god!" She jumped into his arms.

He pulled her off quickly, "Is anyone else out? Emily? Alan?"

"I didn't see them yet."

"What about Sonny?"

Carly shook her head, "Not yet."

Suddenly Jason looked around, "Where's Sam?"

"What do you mean? She was in the hotel with you."

Jason stopped his search and turned to face Carly, "When the police stormed in she was gone."

"That's not possible, she was practically unconscious."

"She's still in there."

Carly saw him start to move forward but grabbed his arm, "Jason, no!"

"I have to go after her, Carly!"

"I know! Just…follow me." She looked around before dragging him around the hotel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, inside the lobby, smoke and fear was thick in the air. Firefighters ran in, trying to get the survivors out before the building collapsed. "Elizabeth! Lulu!" Lucky called into the dense air, scanning the area.

"What are you doing? Let GO of me!" Lucky turned around at the sound of the teenager's voice.

"Spinelli? Where is Lulu?"

Spinelli looked as if he was about to cry, "I don't know, she was right behind me!"

The firefighter stared at Lucky, "We need to get him out of here."

Lucky paused then said, "Alright, fine." He turned back around, "Elizabeth, Lulu!"

"Lucky…help." He turned around to see Emily pinned beneath a large piece of wood.

"Oh god." He ran over and started in on the backbreaking labor of pulling off the wood. Finally, he got it off of her and pulled her up, "Are you alright?"

"Where is Nikolas?" Emily asked shakily.

"I don't know, I think he's outside."

"I have to go to him."

"Be careful!" He watched her walk out then turned back around, "Elizabeth!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside, couples reunited. Robin and Patrick, Emily and Nikolas, and Alan and Monica. Jason and Carly sneaked around the side of the building before Carly stopped suddenly, "Here, go in, I'll be right behind you."

"No, you won't. Get back to the front and check and see who got out."

"But how will you know?"

Jason reached around in his pockets then pulled out an earpiece, "I have the other, go check then tune in and tell me."

"Jason…be careful, please."

Jason nodded, "I will." He turned around and reached for the door, he grunted but finally managed to pull the door open. In one fluent moment he pulled and cocked his gun at the person staring back at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Spinelli! Spinelli, what happened! Where's Lulu!" Dillon and a team of paramedics met Spinelli in front of the destroyed MetroCourt.

The paramedic pushed past him and sat Spinelli on a gurney, "This one's disoriented, possible hallucinating.

Spinelli shook his head, "Wait, you don't understand! I was in there to save the blond one! Mission is so not accomplished!"

Epiphany looked at the paramedic, "You think it's a head injury?"

Dillon put a hand up to stop them, "No, no, no. Stop, stop, stop -- hold on, hold on," they stopped loading Spinelli into the ambulance, "I -- I speak spinelli. What -- what transpired with the blond one?"

Spinelli took a deep breath, "Ok, the -- the evil chick, you know, pressed thdetonator, and we had 60 seconds to bail, ok? So I -- I grabbed lulu's hand to try to get her through the office corridor, but it was dark and smoky, and I think she fell, but, look, I -- I tried to hold on." He took a shaky breath, tears welling in his eyes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lulu!" Luke ran into the building looking for any sign.

"Sir? You need to evacuate, now. We're bringing in the dogs." An officer walked up to Luke.

Luke rounded on him, "Well, bring them in! I'm not going anywhere without my kid!" He turned back around, "Lulu!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jason lowered his gun, "Sonny."

Carly looked past him, "Sonny, oh god." She ran forward and hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright?" Sonny looked Carly over for any major cuts.

Carly nodded, "Yes." She looked at what he was holding, "Oh my god! You got the suitcase!"

Sonny looked at what was in his hands, almost shocked himself, "Yeah, I just grabbed it."

Jason couldn't wait any longer, "I'm glad you're alright, but I've got to go in now."

Sonny grabbed Jason's arm, "Jason, I saw Sam."

Jason looked at him sharply, "Why didn't you bring her out?"

"I couldn't reach her."

Jason's eyebrows furrowed together, "Why not?"

"She was trapped in the elevator, with Elizabeth."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let go of me!" Elizabeth screamed at the person who held tightly onto her arm.

"It's me, it's Sam!"

"Oh my god, how did you…?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't exactly know. But, are you okay? Is your baby alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, the baby's fine."

"Okay, good."

Liz watched as Sam got up and walked over to the doors, "Where are we?"

Sam studied the doors, "The elevator, I saw you behind the sofa and a piece of dynamite next to you." She turned to face Liz, "I can't believe you didn't see it."

Liz blushed, thanking the dim light, "I was kind of in shock, everything was happening so fast."

Sam nodded, "I guess." She turned back to the doors, "Something's blocking the hatch, there's no way to pry open these doors."

"Do you know where we are?"

"I think the basement. We're just gonna have to wait for the fire crews. They have to find us eventually."

Liz sighed, "How long?"

Sam shrugged, "Depends how much damage has been done. I don't know how much debris is on top of us."

"What if it's burning?"

Shaking her head, Sam answered, "Doubt it. The cops must've shut off the gas main early, to reduce that risk."

Elizabeth nodded, "So. How much do you remember?"

Sam was taken aback at the sudden question, "Um, not much, just bits and pieces. I don't know you, I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth Spe-Webber."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

Sam thought, "So…who's the father?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Carly, you need a medic." He grabbed Carly's hand.

"No! I need to get to the front, right Jason." Carly turned to Jason for help.

Jason nodded, "Yeah. Okay, I've got to go in." He turned back to the door and carefully walked in.

Sonny grabbed Carly's hand, "Come on."

"Not so fast."

Sonny wiped around and emitted a low growl when he saw who it was, "Craig."

Craig smirked, "Yes. Now, give me the Equinox, now."

Carly glared at him, "Go to hell."

Craig looked at her, "Nice to see you too darling. Now…" He looked at Sonny, "As I said, the briefcase."

Carly didn't move, "And like I said." In a quick movement she grabbed Sonny's gun and pointed it, cocked, at James, "Go to hell."

AN 2 : So, I edited this because in my Word document, I HAD lines but removed them...so, I wanted to make it easier to read.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: This is dedicated to those people who yelled at me to continue.  
P.S. This will be short until Saturday, I have a 7 page paper due tomorrow and I only have one paragraph done…to all you kids out there: DON'T. PROCRASTINATE! This is just to say…you can't get rid of me too fast._

My Vietnam

Chapter 18 

_Previously On "My Vietnam"___

Sonny grabbed Jason's arm, "Jason, I saw Sam. I couldn't reach her."

_Jason's eyebrows furrowed together, "Why not?"_

"_She was trapped in the elevator, with Elizabeth."  
_&&&&&&_  
__Sam was taken aback at the sudden question, "I don't know you, I'm sorry."_

_Elizabeth nodded, "Elizabeth Webber."_

"_So…who's the father?"  
_&&&&&&_  
__Craig looked at Carly, "Nice to see you too darling. Now…" He looked at Sonny, "As I said, the briefcase."_

_Carly didn't move, "And like I said." In a quick movement she grabbed Sonny's gun and pointed it, cocked, at James, "Go to hell."  
_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Craig looked amusedly at Carly, but spoke to Sonny, "Tell your lovely wife here to lower her gun or else."

Carly started to mock him, "Oh really? Like what, blow up a hotel with everyone I love in it?"

Sonny shrugged, "She does have a point, what else could you do?"

Craig shrugged, "Oh I don't know, except that if I don't punch in the code to that briefcase in thirty seconds, another explosion will occur."

Carly tore her eyes off of Craig and met Sonny's, silently debating what to do.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jason walked into the cloudy lobby, "Sam!" He lifted off a piece of rubble, "SAM!" He saw a head of dark hair and ran towards it, "Sam!" He lifted off the piece of wood with a grunt and saw it was not Sam, but Lulu. Despite himself he lifted the bleeding girl off the ground and looked around, calling out one more time, "Sam, please!" He heard no reply so he quickly took Lulu out of the hotel.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elizabeth jumped, "What?"

Shrugging, Sam repeated, "Who's the father."

"Well, uh…"

Sam gasped, "Oh, man, I am so sorry."

Elizabeth's voice sounded confused, "Why?"

"I guess you don't know who the father is."

"No, I do." She was getting steamed, "Actually…well, it's Jason's."

Sam was silent for a minute, "My Jason?" She realized what she said, "Well, not MINE but, the one that I know."

Elizabeth nodded, please by herself, "Yes, him."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet, I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him."

Sam nodded, "Well, it's good…that you're telling him, I mean."

"He deserves to know." This time Elizabeth was silent. "Listen, I know you don't remember me, but I have to ask you for a favor, a big one."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Jason. For my baby."

Sam thought, she was about to say no and tell this lady just where she could stick it when she suddenly felt a wave of loss, of wishing, and heard a baby cry in the distance. She finally answered with a scratchy, forced voice, "Fine."


End file.
